


What Happened To Us?

by kornerbrandon



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Acting, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Betty Cooper is a Good Friend, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Demisexuality, F/M, Minor OC/Cheryl Blossom, Original Character(s), Riverdale High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornerbrandon/pseuds/kornerbrandon
Summary: Arthur Andrews. Twin brother of Archie Andrews and resident film nerd at Riverdale High. Returned from a summer internship at Marvel Studios, Arthur is keen to finally get back to his normal life. However, a certain New York City girl turns his whole world upside down.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, OC & Archie Andrews, OC & Betty Cooper, OC & Cheryl Blossom, OC/Jughead Jones, OC/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

It was a cold August day in Riverdale, upstate New York when they were born. Mary Andrews had been in labor for nearly 11 hours when she gave birth to Archie Andrews, and it was barely 10 minutes later when she gave birth to his twin brother, Arthur.

Little did she and her husband Fred know just how important they would be to Riverdale.

The two could not have chosen more different paths if they tried. Archie was an extremely skilled football player to the point where many predicted he'd end up in the NFL one day. Arthur meanwhile, was the artistic one, preferring to write stories instead of running around on a field. He quickly found his calling in theatre, and became the town's star drama student.

In their last year of school, Arthur, with some assistance from his longtime friend Kevin Keller, set up Archie with their neighbour Betty Cooper. Despite some fumbles from everyone, Archie and Betty got together on the last day of the school year.

In their first year of high school, things were not much different apart from the fact that Archie started to bulk up while Arthur remained skinny. The 10 minute younger twin began to resent his brother. His success at sports, his ability to get along with everyone, the fact that his name was everywhere every time the football team won a game.

He resented his brother. A horrible thing to say, but he did.

After their freshman year, Arthur was offered the chance to go and do a summer internship at Marvel Studios. Without hesitation, the boy agreed to it.

Now he returns to his home, hoping to set things straight with his brother. But a certain New York City girl is about to turn his whole world upside down . . .

* * *

Just a short prologue to kick things off. I've been toying with this idea for a while but never really got around to writing it. That was until i started talking with procrastination14 . His/her (sorry, I don't know which!) stories are beyond brilliant. Excellently written and wonderfully researched. They also happen to be writing a Riverdale story of their own, and have a damn good 13 Reasons Why story too, so be sure to drop by and send them some love.

Adios and I'll see you next time!


	2. Homecoming

Arthur Andrews stepped off the bus and breathed in the air of Riverdale. He had been away all summer, working down at Marvel Studios in Atlanta as his internship. He'd always loved film, and wanted a career in it. Writing, directing, acting, producing, whatever. As long as he was involved with it somehow. Quickly, he removed his bags from the bus and began walking home. It was after dark, but it was easy enough to find his way. 

The ride up from Atlanta had taken just under a day, and with a few different changes in buses on the way, but he managed it. Ironically the easiest change was the one he made in Washington DC, when he had to jump on the Northeast Regional train up to New York City. Still, he had managed it. He was after all the more patient of the Andrews twins.

He walked up to his house and knocked on the door. Hopefully his dad had finished by now. Working construction was a demanding job, even moreso when you were running the company, and many times Fred Andrews had been forced to work late in order to make sure everything was in hand.

Speaking of his father, it was him who opened the door. A broad smile broke out on the man's face as he recongised his son. His hair was a little longer and his glasses were gone, replaced by contacts. He had put on some muscle, but his skinny frame and boyish face remained the same; something Fred was grateful for.

The two embraced, happily reunited after months apart. "Welcome home son."

"Good to be home dad." The boy said before they broke apart. "I should probably bring my bags in." He said.

"I'll take care of that." Fred replied, taking the large suitcase. "You must be exhausted coming up from Atlanta."

"Not really. I took naps every couple of hours on the bus and the train. Honestly I must have slept the entire way from New York City to here." He explained. "I always remember to take the contacts out before sleeping though."

"Yeah, I noticed your glasses were gone."

"Not quite." Arthur said, fishing his glasses case out of his pocket. "Just in case." 

"Right." Fred nodded.

"Where's Archie?" The boy asked, following his father upstairs.

"He and Betty went to Pop's." Fred explained. "You thinking of joining them?"

"Thought I might surprise them, yeah." Arthur replied. "Plus I have been dying for a Pop's milkshake. I mean, I barely had enough time to get a chicken sandwich in me before i had to leave NYC."

"NYC? God you're sounding like one of those downstate locals." Fred laughed, shaking his head.

"Sure, dad." He said, dumping his backpack on his bed. "Okay, I'm headed to Pop's. See you when we get back dad." He hugged his father one more time before leaving.

\-----------------------------------------

Arthur barged into Pop's 20 minutes later, craving a vanilla milshake. He honestly didn't care if people thought it was boring or whatever. Working at Marvel had given him a lot of confidence over the summer; he felt valued now. After ordering, he looked around and eventually spied the happy couple sharing a milkshake and moved a hand over his mouth, smirking.

"Paging Archie Andrews, paging Archie Andrews." He said, doing his faux radio voice. His redheaded twin turned around and smiled as widely as their father had as Arthur approached. The two hugged tightly, brothers reunited. 

"I missed you Art." Archie said. Arthur had gotten the nickname partially because of his name and partially because of his passion for 'artsy' subjects at school.

"I missed you too, Red." Arthur replied. No need to explain where that nickname came from. The brothers broke apart and Arthur shifted his gaze to Betty. "Elizabeth Cooper." He said simply as the two hugged. He and Betty had been like brother and sister, with both of them tag-teaming years ago to stop Archie from being held back a year. "He's treating you well, right? Because if he's not I'll kick his ass."

"He's treating me very well, Art." She smiled. "We Skyped every single day."

"More than what I could do." Arthur said, sitting next to his brother. "Turns out that working for Marvel is a full-time job. Especially when they're filming two movies back to back."

"Okay then, anything you can tell us?" Archie asked.

"Sorry, I had to sign an NDA. My lips are sealed." Arthur replied. Betty nodded understandingly, but Archie let out a childlike groan. "Oh stop being a baby." 

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"How about you both shut up and let the mature one here do the talking?" Betty said. The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Archie was just telling me about poems he thought up in his head."

"Archie? Thinking up poems?" Arthur said incredulously as his milkshake arrived. "Thanks. Archie, you don't even like poetry."

"They weren't poems. They were song lyrics." Archie said.

"But Betty said they were poems."

"I know what Betty said. I worded it badly. At night, I'd go home and write them down and well . . . I know it sounds cheesy, but I feel like I've finally broken through to something real about my life, and what I should be trying to do with it,and that's music. Starting tomorrow."

"That's amazing Archie!" Betty said, eyes sparkling for her boyfriend. "Are you going to ask Ms Grundy to tutor you?"

"Maybe. Not sure yet."

"You sure you can balance music, high school and football?" Arthur asked. His brother was not exactly a great manager of his time.

"Well I'm going to try out, at least. And before you ask, no I haven't told dad. Until get things figured out more, you are the only two people I'm telling." Archie said definitively. Arthur nodded.

"I'd love to hear your songs sometime." Betty said.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Betty said. The two kissed briefly and Archie started going into detail about his demos, but they had long since lost Arthur's interest as an absolutely stunning girl was entering the diner. She was raven haired and her lips were cherry red, her eyes deep pools of brown. 

"Hi, I called in an order for Lodge?" She said to Pop tate.

"Two burgers, yeah, almost ready but you gotta wait." He said before heading back to the kitchen. Veronica looked around before her eyes landed on Arthur. He was definitely cute, with jet black hair contrasted by bright blue eyes and a boyish look she found charming. "Hey."

"Um . . . hey." Arthur said, realising he'd been staring.

"How are the onion rings here?"

"So good." Arthur replied. Betty and Archie gave amused looks at each other as the scene played out in front of their eyes.

"Can we get some onion rings too please?" She asked, prompting Pop to give an affirmitive shout from the kitchen. "Thanks. My mom and I just moved so . . ."

"Where from?" Archie asked.

"New York City."

"Wow." Arthur said dreamily. Betty, despite herself, suppressed a laugh.

"Do you guys go to Riverdale High?"

"Yeah, all three of us do." Betty answered.

"We're sophomores." Arthur said, unable to take his eyes off the girl.

"Me too and I am filled with dread."

"How come?" The redheaded boy asked.

"Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?" Veronica asked.

"Arthur here definitely is. Real film buff." Archie said, playfully shoving his brother. Betty was too amused to point out that Capote had largely been an author.

"Well in that case, I'm _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ , and this town is strictly _Cold Blood."_ She said. Arthur nodded, still unable to take his eyes off her and only reall half-listening to the conversation. "Veronica Lodge." She said, offering a hand.

"Um . . . Art . .. Arthur. Arthur Andrews." He stuttered, taking her hand. "This is my twin brother Archie." The redhead gave a short wave. "And his girlfriend Betty Cooper."

"Wait, Betty Cooper? Are you-"

"Supposed to give you the tour tomorrow? Yeah, I'm your peer mentor." Betty said. Something of an awkward silence began to descend.

"Do you uh . . . maybe want to join us? W-we could try to un-fill you with dread?" Arthur offered. Veronica offered a coy smiled.

"My mom's waiting for me. But . . . to be continued?" She said before collecting her order and leaving. The whole time, Arthur's eyes never left the girl, and he even dared to sneak a quick look at her backside.

"I do believe that my brother is in love." Archie said.

"Am not. Shut up." Arthur snapped.


	3. First Day Back

Arthur woke up the next morning at 6:00 on the dot, another habit he'd developed over the summer. As always, this was followed by showering and inserting his contacts for the day. When Dana had first suggested them in Atlanta, he had been reluctant to try, but found they were pretty easy to handle.

He gathered up his books for school and stuffed them in his bag. Mostly theater textbooks, as well as a biography of Orson Welles, his favourite actor of all time. He was downstairs before Archie had even woken up, not that it was that surprising; his brother had always been a heavy sleeper. _Probably slept through his alarm again,_ Arthur mused.

"Morning dad." He said, setting up the toaster.

"Morning Art. You excited to be back?" 

"First day back at school? No. First chance to see my friends since the start of summer? Yeah, definitely." Arthur said. "Working for Marvel was an experience, but I did miss people here."

"I gathered as much. What exactly did you do there?"

"Well the highlight was the three weeks I worked as a set assistant. It was insane to see people like Robert Downey Jr and Tom Holland up close."

* * *

_Atlanta, summer 2017_

"So that means that Tom's suit is fully CGI, right?" Arthur asked the set director.

"Correct. It's pretty much impossible to create the Iron Spider suit with practical effects, so this is the next best thing. We put him in a CGI suit like Mark then generate the suit around him in post-production." The man replied. Arthur nodded, fascinated. If he couldn't become an actor, then he definitely wanted to work behind the scenes. "Speak of the devil . . ." He added. Arthur turned around to See Tom Holland walking onto the set in his goofy-looking CGI suit. He looked to be having some trouble with it, so Arthur decided to make himself useful.

"Mind if I help, Mr Holland?"

"Go right ahead man." Tom said as Arthur got to work fixing up the suit's belt. "You're the intern from New York, right?"

"Arthur Harris, at your service." 

"Nice to meet you in that case Arthur. I'm Tom."

"I know, Mr Holland."

"Call me Tom, mate."

* * *

_Present day_

"That must have been an experience and a half."

"Oh it was. If I can't get into acting, then definitely producing and directing. Maybe writing as well, jury's still out on that one." Arthur replied. Truth be told, screenwriting was something he loved the idea of doing, but had no idea how to do it. Something to look at doing in college. He had picked up some pointers from Marvel writers. Maybe he could see if any of them would take his call?

He thought that unlikely.

The barking of a dog got his attention. "Vegas!" He exclaimed happily, kneeling as the labrador ran up to him and licked him across the face. He and Archie had always wanted a dog, but after doing some research into dogs sold at pet stores, they and their father had ruled it out completely and instead they adopted the three-month old Vegas from an animal shelter. "It's good to see you too boy." I said, scratching Vegas in the spot behind his left ear that he loved. The dog groaned happily, leaning into Arthur's ministrations. "I've gotta get my breakfast or I'll be late for school, bud." He said before heading into the kitchen.

Finally, Archie woke up, bounding down the stairs as fast as he could. "First day of school and I'm already late. How come you're still here, Art?" He asked.

"I just like watching trains wreck in slow motion." Came the blue-eyed boy's snarky reply. 

"You stopping by the site later?" Fred asked, trying to avert an argument.

"Dad, it's my first day."

"We need to get you going in the office so that next summer you're not on with the crew." Fred said.

"Well I can't, I've got football tryouts. Or is that not okay?" He asked snarkily. Arthur's eyes widen for second, but neither is dad nor his twin noticed.

"No, no it's, uh . . . It's alright. Good luck." 

* * *

"Bro, you are ready for football. I'm not kidding dude, you got _ripped_." Said Reggie Mantle to Archie. Arthur rolled his eyes. "How much are you benching? 220? 225?"

"Do you often fantasise about how much my brother can bench-press, Reggie?" Arthur said, unable to keep his snarkiness in check.

"Oh I'm sorry, Stick Figure, feeling left out?" Reggie said unkindly.

"Hey, come on man, leave him alone." Archie said, herding his bro-friend away.

"Not even the first day back and you're already making friends." Came a female voice. He turned to see the olive-skinned face of Dana Williams smirking at him.

"What can I say? I can't stand the guy. He is a complete neanderthal" He commented. Dana snorted.

"Did you seriously just use the word 'neanderthal' unironically?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I am known for my wide voacbulary."

"Colourful is the word I'd use." She replied. The two smiled and hugged after being separated for months. You see, if you'd lived in Riverdale for the last decade and a half, you would have accepted it as blind fact that the people most likely to spend their lives together apart from Betty and Archie, were Arthur and Dana. That was until an attempt at a date went horribly wrong, thanks to the Lipstick Incident. The two had repaired their friendship however, though there were still some minor tensions.

"I guess you're right. C'mon, I want to stop by the music room. Archie mentioned something about going there last night."

"Sorry. I promised Mrs Korner I'd help set up for the freshman drama class." Dana replied. The two hugged again before walking off in opposite directions, the twins running almost literally into each other outside the music room.

"Rejected?"

"She didn't even want to talk about it. Josie called me Justin Gingerlake, for crying out loud." Archie said, frustrated. Arthur burst into laughter. 

"I'm sorry, but . . . _Justin Gingerlake?"_ He laughed harder. 

"Hey, Art, come on." Archie said, looking a little hurt. Arthur kept laughing for about another 20 seconds before he stopped.

"Sorry Arch. I'm sorry." He said, though Archie wasn't sure what he was saying sorry for. The two of course were oblivious to the tour Betty was giving Veronica, with Kevin tagging along.

"So that red-haired guy built like a tank is your boyfriend?" Veronica asked.

"Yes he is." Betty said proudly.

"The other's Arthur, right? How are they brothers?" She asked. Visually, the two could not be more different. Yes, Archie looked like he had been reinforced by steel while Arthur was far skinnier. 

"Freak genetic result is the best anyone's got." Betty replied. 

"Is Arthur dating anyone?"

"He was dating Dana Williams prior to the Lipstick Incident. They made up, but are strictly friends now." Kevin helpfully provided. "He said once that he's basically given up searching for someone."

"Maybe someone should ask him to the semi-formal." Veronica said.

"Someone should but . . . well, Arthur isn't exactly popular with girls." Betty replied. Veronica nodded, a little confused as to why. Yes, he was skinny, but he wasn't ugly by any stretch of the imagination. _And oh my God his eyes!_ She thought. They were the most piercingly blue she'd ever seen; surely they drove girls insane, right?

"I heard it was getting cancelled." Kevin said. "Because of what happened to Jason. They're gonna tell us at the assembly."

"Who is Jason and what happened to him?" Veronica asked, oblivious. Betty and Kevin shared a look.

* * *

"A student died, we can't go ahead with it." One person said. Arthur had been on the student council since near the start of freshman year, and every meeting, it felt like they'd been getting dumber and dumber. Really the only reason he was there was because of his ability to compromise; the council was largely a popularity contest and he was there basically because he was pretty unoffensive to everyone.

"Isn't going ahead with a better way to honour his memory?" Another asked. Arthur looked up, turning his eyes on Cheryl. The council had asked for her to sit in on the meeting out of courtesty, but no one had bothered to ask for her opinion.

"That's bullshit, you just want to find a girl who'll give it up for you after the dance!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Arthur heard himself shout, The other students turned to him, a little stunned. He was usually quiet during meetings, and was normally the very last to make his case. "Have some damn decency. Cheryl, what is your opinion?" He asked the redheaded cheer captain gently. 

"I think . . . I think Jason would want us to have it . . . to heal as a collective."

"Your hair's red, your lips are red and you're talking about collectives. Are you sure you're not a communist?" He joked. Everyone let out a short laugh. It was good to see Cheryl smile, since her smile was so rare in public. One short vote later, the semi-formal was back on and the meeting adjourned.

"Hey um . . . thanks Stick Figure." Cheryl said.

"He was your brother. I'd be like a caged pitbull if anything happened to Archie." Arthur said. "You need anything, just tell me alright?"

The assembly that was born out of the meeting involved Cheryl addressing the entire student body on both Jason's death and that the semi-formal was still on. Not much else of note happened, apart from Arthur noticing that his brother had closely followed the music teacher, Ms Grundy, out of the gymansium. 

_Hmm . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, yes I understand Cheryl is not completely accurate here. I'll expand on why she's being open with Arthur in later chapters.
> 
> Speaking of Arthur, his theme is "Wait For It" from the musical Hamilton. You'll understand why as the story progresses.
> 
> And finally, in terms of who I imagine as Arthur and Dana . . . well I see Asa Butterfield as Arthur, and I imagined Dana as Geraldine Viswanathan. 


	4. Chapter 4

Needless to say, drama was Arthur's favourite lesson. He could almost anyone that he wanted to be, within reason of course. He did have a few auditions for TV shows under his belt, but needless to say, he hadn't got them. Currently, he was reading his way through a script of _Psycho,_ the play they had voted to perform. He had questioned the wisdom of doing a horror film as a play, but supposed it was pretty tame. 

Didn't stop him from hating horror films though.

Of course, he just so happened to be sharing his drama class with Veronica, and he found it difficult to take his eyes off her. She was absolutely stunning, but then got the sinking feeling she already had a boyfriend; no way a girl like that would be single.

Veronica for her part found herself being equally intrigued by the blue-eyed boy. He was enthusiastic and helpful when it came to drama, after all. She had mostly gone out with 'bad boys' in New York City, but had gradually realised that they weren't much good for her. She'd been intent on finding a guy who was kind and considerate, and Arthur seemed to fit that bill. The fact that he was pretty attractive certainly didn't hurt. Still, she wanted to see if there was a connection between them.

"Okay, can I have your attention?" Mrs Korner said. "I know you're all exicted about doing the play, but unfortunately we have to cover a theory subject as well. This year, I want you and a partner to produce a project on a film that you think had an effect on the film industry and it needs to be submitted in video format. Now I am assigning you to pairs this year, so you won't be picking your own partners." She said. A collective groan went up from the students. "Last year, we had students picking their partners and the quality of work was not brilliant, so the pairs are done at random." She started reading down the list. " . . . Kevin and Dana." She said.

"Damn it." Dana muttered under her breath.

"And our last pair is Arthur and Veronica." She said. Veronica smiled to herself as she looked over at Arthur. "Alright, use the rest of the lesson to talk with your partner about the film you want to do."

Immediately, Veronica stood up and walked up to Arthur. "So . . . partners?"

"I guess we are." Arthur replied as they sat down on the edge of the stage. "What film do you want to do?"

"Well, as Archie said, you're the film buff. I'll just go with what you decide." She smiled.

"Um . . . er . . . okay." He said nervously. "Um . . . h-how about _Citizen Kane_?"

"That's perfect!" She said. Arthur beamed at the compliment. _Play it cool, Art,_ he thought. _This is the longest a girl who isn't Betty or Dana has talked to you._

"H-have you seen it?"

"More than once." She smiled. "Maybe we should discuss why it was so significant?"

* * *

Lunchtime. Usually an easygoing part of the day for Arthur. Normally he'd be chatting with Archie, Betty and Kevin while chowing down on a ham and cheese sandwich he'd brought with him. So he was boring, sue him. It was an old comfort food that his grandmother used to make, and he still loved them.

Of course, today's lunch was not espeically easygoing because Veronica was with him as he made his way over to the table with his brother and friends. The girl had him wrapped around her finger already and she hadn't even been there for a day.

"Mind if we join?" Veronica asked.

"Sure, we're just listening to one of Archie's songs." Betty said. The two sat down next to each other, because of course.

"I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it, but it's actually really good." Kevin said as the music played. 

"Wait, that is seriously good. That's you singing right?" Veronica asked, genuinely impressed. Arthur let out a small sigh to himself. Thankully no one else heard it.

"It's rough." Archie said.

"No, it's awesome." Betty replied, a look of pure love on her face.

"Incredible actully, the little snippet we heard. Isn't that right, Arthur?" The rich girl said, gently elbowing him.

"My brother is a man of many talents." He said, biting back the impulse to say something snarky. 

"You planning to do something with music?" Veronica asked.

"That's the plan." Archie replied. "So how's your first day going?"

"Well Arthur has been a huge help." She said. Arthur's ears perked up at that. "I'm serious Archie, your brother is the kindest guy I have ever met."

"I don't see the point in being rude to people." Arthur said. "All it does is make them be rude back to you."

"Arthur Andrews: Life coach." Veronica said. She rubbed his arm. "And uh . . . well, not to sound like a narcissist, but I thought people would be more . . ."

"Obsessed with you?" Kevin cut her off. "Any other year, you'd be trending number one, but this year, it's all about Cheryl and her trying to win Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale's Bereaved Red Widow."

"Hey, what did I just say about being rude to people?" Arthur asked rhetorically. "The girl just lost her brother. Lay off."

"Hey, I should go. I've got a meeting with Grundy then I've got football tryouts." Archie said, packing his things.

"I probably should as well, actually." Arthur said, looking at his watch. "I've got some lines I need to go over." He said, quickly scoffing down his sandwich and heading off. He didn't notice Veronica's gaze following him as he walked off. 

"Is Veronica Lodge attracted to the skinny theatre nerd Arthur Andrews?" Kevin said in a conspiratorial voice.

"No, I'm not just . . . admiring the view."

"Yeah, I can tell." Betty snarked.

"Okay fine. yes, I think he's cute. Yes, I think his eyes are just about the best feature I've ever seen on a guy. Yes, I think he's kind, caring and sensitive but just because I think those things that does not mean I . . ." She trailed off. "Fine, I'm attracted to him. Not even half a day here and I'm crushing on a guy."

"There are worse guys to have a crush on." Betty said. "But Arthur hasn't really been looking for a relationship since the Lipstick Incident."

"Lipstick Incident?"

"Sorry. You'll have to talk to Art for details." Betty replied. "Even Kevin here doeson't know the whole story." She said as Cheryl arrived.

"Veronica Lodge. I'd heard whisperings. I'm Cheryl Blossom by the way. May I sit? Betty, do you mind?" She asked. Betty, not wanthing a fight, schooched over. "So, what are you three hens gossiping about? Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty? Or how Arthur looks the exact same even without glasses?" She asked. Berry and Kevin suppressed a chuckle. Oh if only Arthur had been there for that.

"Extracurriculars." Veronica lied smoothly. "I figured I should take a few. Maybe the drama club with Arthur-"

"You have to do cheerleading." Cheryl cut her off. "I'm the senior captain of the River Vixens."

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin asked. Betty mentally facepalmed.

"Is being the gay best friend still a thing?" Cheryl shot back. Kevin decided to shut up.

"I was top of the Elites' pyramid at Spence. I'm in. You are too." She said, nodding at Betty.

"Of course, anyone is welcome to try out." Cheryl said, a little unkindly. "But Betty has so much on her plate and cheerleading's a full-time commitment" She added before leaving.

"Look, I would love to be a cheerleader, it'd round out my college applications, but Cheryl said I was too fat when I tried out last year." Betty said.

"She called you a season five Betty Draper. Great line, but not accurate." Kevin chimed in. 

"And now you're a total smoke show. I mean, Archie would lose his mind if he saw you in a cheerleaders' uniform. Tell you what, you want to be a River Vixen, I'll help you prep. I have moves."

"You know what?" Betty asked. "Show me your moves."

* * *

It was late in the day when the drama club finished its first weekly meeting. Arthur had been hoping to see Veronica there, but it seemed she had likely gone to do cheerleading instead. He sighed and started to pack up.

"So then, ready to head up the Riverdale High Drama Club, Mr President?" Dana said, hefting a chair. That was another thing he hadn't expected. Arthur had been elected as the Club's President.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He said. "Are we ever really ready for things we don't expect?"

"Do we ever truly expect anything?" Dana asked. Arthur gave a small shrug as he turned around to leave. "Art, wait." She said, walking up to him. "Do you . . . do you want to go to the back-to-school dance with me? As friends."

"Sorry Dana, you know I don't do dances." He said. That part was true. Arthur rarely, if ever had gone to school dances, and to be honest, he was surprised Dana was asking.

"Oh." She said disappointedly. "That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said before leaving. After taking a brief moment to reflect on the weirdness of the situation, Arthur picked up his bag and left. What he didn't expect was to get called over by Betty and Veronica along with his brother.

"Ready for the dance tonight babe?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, I am." He said, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull at the sight of seeing his girlfriend in a cheerleading uniform. He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"As far as the dance goes, if Archie is going with Betty, why don't you come with me, Arthur?" Veronica asked. "It's my first dance here and I need a guy to go with."

"I uh . . . I don't go to dances. I've been to like, two of them and to be honest, I'd rather forget them."

"Look, Art, how about you give it a try. Just this one time?" Archie asked. Arthur thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

"Eh, what the hell?" He smiled. "Can't be the worst thing that's ever happened. But the second anyone decides to bring up the Lipstick Incident, I'm gone. Okay?" He said. The other three nodded.

"Okay, we'll text you a time and place." Veronica smiled.

"Yeah, no problem." Arthur said before the twins headed off home. This time Veronica couldn't resist and her eyes flitted down to Arthur's rear.

"Are you already staring at his ass?" Betty asked. 

Veronica just went bright red.


	5. Dances and the Closet

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Arthur spent time working on lines and reading on of his books. He was still nervous about the dance, mainly because he didn't have a very good memory of them. Of the two he had gone to, one had involved his brother essentially ditching him for Betty, and another had turned out to be a particularly cruel prank that had involved a girl asking him to a dance, then him overhearing that it was a bet.

Needless to say, Arthur was not that fond of dances.

Still, maybe it would be different with Veronica. She seemed pretty genuine, even if she did come with a Cheryl-like reputation from New York. And hey, maybe it would all work out in the end. Hopefully better than it had with Dana anyway; he did not want to go over that again.

Feeling his mind wandering back to the Lipstick Incident, he decided to head outside, trying to clear his head when he found his brother staring at the ground, guitar at his side. "Archie, what's wrong?"

"Dad's upset because I want to do music. I don't want to be stuck working with him forever, Art."

"You wanted to take over his business just last year."

"Things change with time Art. I thought you of all people would understand that." Archie said, finally looking at him. Arthur sighed.

"You told Coach Clayton you couldn't do football because you were working for dad and you told dad you couldn't work for him because of football." Arthur said, drawing not a little satisfaction from the stunned look on Archie's face. "Not exactly a hard guess." He continued. "Arch, I don't think dad's upset because you don't want to do football. I think he's upset because you lied to him. You really think dad would stand in the way of what you wanted to do? Hell, he wanted me to do my internship at the local radio station, but he didn't stop me from going to Atlanta."

"There's not as much pressure on you, Art. You knew what you wanted to be from day one. I'm still working on that." Archie replied. Arthur just shook his head and went back inside, hoping that Archie wouldn't try to follow up the conversation. He didn't, thankfully.

 _What the hell does he have to complain about?!_ He raged to himself. _He's the football star, it's his name plastered all over the school, he's the one who does music! He's the goddamn golden child in this house! It's not fair!_

He slumped down onto his bed and opened up his laptop, trying to change his train of thought.

* * *

"They should be here soon." Betty said, she and Veronica waiting outside the gym for the Andrews twins.

"Maybe they were late getting ready?" Veronica offered.

"It's possible. If I know the Andrews brothers, Arthur will have been ready about an hour ago and has been waiting on Archie." Betty replied. That much was true; Arthur was always ready first whenever the three of them were going out somewhere. "Ah, here they are." She said as they finally arrived.

And yeah, Veronica was impressed by what she saw. So what if he was skinny? He still had the boyish good looks and piercing blue eyes she loved. "Shall we?" She offered her arm to the black haired boy.

"U-um . . . sure." He stuttered.

"You're supposed to take her arm in yours, Art." Betty giggled.

"Yeah . . . right, okay." He did so. Veronica giggled a little as well. His nervousness was more than a little endearing. As they entered, Arthur could see that they had clearly gone all-out with the decorations. There were giant photo portraits of Jason hung everywhere you could see. Arthur would have been intimidated a little if he could tear his eyes away from Veronica's figure-hugging dress for more than a few seconds.

"Well, it's not the Met Ball." Veronica commented, prompting a nervous laugh from Arthur.

"When do you have to let Coach Clayton know about football babe?" Betty asked Archie.

"This weekend."

"Guys, can't we just liberate ourselves from the dichotomy of jock/artist? Can't we in this . . . post-James Franco world just be all things at once?" She asked. Arthur let out a snort of laughter.

"Working on it, Veronica." Archie responded.

"Work faster." She smiled. "Victorian Ghost Boy here and I are going to get some punch. See you in a bit." She said as the two headed over to the snack table.

"Post-James Franco world?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't think of anything else to say!" Veronica whisper-shouted. "I promise, I was cringing as soon as the words left my mouth." She continued, prompting a laugh from Arthur.

"It's alright. Archie's mouth can be faster than his brain sometimes as well." Arthur said. Veronica nodded.

"You don't like dances?" She asked, noticing his eyes darting about.

"Don't exactly have find memories of them." He replied. Veronica sensed that it was a touchy subject, and left it alone. The two turned to the stage as Cheryl gave a heartfelt tribute to Jason and then introduced Josie and the Pussycats, who were naturally providing the music for the nights. Then, Veronica smiled.

"Then I'll make sure I give you a good memory of a dance." She said. Arthur's eyes widened. "Get your mind out of the gutter." She laughed. "Just a dance, okay?"

"Um . . . sure. Just a dance. Nothing else. Got it." He said as the two made their way to the dance floor. "Just a heads up . . . I am horrible at dancing."

"You can't be that bad. Just put your hands on my hips and-ow!" She yelped. "How did you manage to step on both of my feet at the same time?"

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I did warn you."

"That you did. Look, just . . . try not to do it again, okay?"

"Okay." He said, still not moving his hands. Veronica sighed, took his hands and placed them on her hips.

"Like this." The said, placing her own hands on his shoulders. The two began slow dancing to the music, and Arthur thankfully did not end up stepping on Veronica's feet again. Hell, he was even starting to enjoy himself. For the first time, he was having a genuinely good time at a school dance, due in no small part to the gorgeous girl in his arms.

What neither of them noticed was Dana casting dagger looks their way. Arthur said that he wasn't coming, now he was dancing with the new girl whom he was looking at like she was the entire world? She seethed silently.

The person who did notice was Cheryl, and an evil smile crossed her face. "Make sure that those two turtledoves are at my afterparty. Dana as well. I'm in the mood for chaos." She said to her minions.

"What about the ginger stallion?" One asked. "I'd like to take him for a ride."

"He's all puppy-dog-eyed over Blondie. Arthur on the other hand . . ."

* * *

Cheryl had of course, invited Archie and Betty anyway, if only to see their attempts at damage control afterwards. "It's game time at Che Blossom's, kiddies, and tonight we're going old school. Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who wants to tryst in the closet of love first?" She asked. No one offered. "In that case, I vote 'A' for Arthur. Anyone care to second?" She contined. Arthur's eyes widened to the size of about small dinner plates. _Something's not right here . . ._

"Yes, Stick Figure, yes." A clearly drunk Reggie said. _Damn you the deepest, darkest corner of the Seven Hells, Mantle._

"Alrighty then. Let us see who's going to shoot their first makeout scene with Riverdale's Actor." She said, smiling evilly as she spun the bottle. Said bottle just happened to land on Veronica. 

"I'm not doing this."

"Up to you, but the host takes your turn if you don't." Cheryl replied. Veronica and Arthur sighed, accepting their fate as they were ushered into the closet. The pitch blackness of the closet was suddenly lit up as Arthur activated his iPhone.

"I know her brother died and and all, but I swear she is the Antichrist." Veronica said. Arthur fixed her with a stony look.

"I probably wouldn't be in my right mind if Archie died." He said. Veronica would be lying if she said she wasn't a little frightened and a little turned on by his look at the same time. "You miss New York?" He asked, his face softening.

"Less than a week, but yeah, I am."

"Okay, six minutes and twenty seconds left. Your turn. Ask me a deep question so we can uh . . . kill time." He said nervously.

"What happened between you and Dana? Betty said you used to date."

"Sorry, to get the answer to that you'll have to get me really drunk. My turn: did you have a boyfriend back in New York?"

"No. My turn: Have you ever thought about going back to her?"

"Are you asking that for Dana or yourself?" He asked.

"Neither. Just a question."

"Look, I tried with Dana, I really did, but the two of us just aren't compatible as a couple. We're on completely different wavelengths and to be honest, if something's been tried and it didn't work, there's not much point trying it again." He explained.

"So you've never . . . felt that spark with anyone?" She asked. He shook his head before stopping himself.

"Well maybe one person. But I haven't known her for long."

"I'm in the same boat." Veronica replied, the space between their bodies closing.

"We shouldn't do this. We've only known each other for a day." He said.

"I know but . . . how else are we supposed to kill time?" Veronica said before leaning in to kiss him. Arthur was stunned; a girl had never really kissed him before, and with Dana it always felt a little off. Needless to say, he was taken by surprise. Not that any of that stopped Veronica. Arthur tentatively began to kiss back before he broke away. "You haven't really kissed anyone before have you?"

"N-no." he said quielty. "N-never. Girls usually r-run away from m-me." He stuttered. Veronica chuckled before kissing him again. This time, Arthur was not stunned into inaction, and kissed back.

The two emerged 6 minutes later, Arthur fixing up his hair. "Wait where's Dana?"

"She fled. Looks like your theatre girl's even more high strung than Blondie here." Cheryl said.

"She said she had to go." Archie said, shooting Veronica a glare.

"I have to find her!" Arthur said, quickly throwing on his jacket and rushing out the door.

* * *

Arthur didn't stop runnning for about 20 minutes. Quite a feat, considering he was not in good shape. Eventually he arrived at the Williams house and knocked, only to be confronted with Dana's brother, Carson.

"She doesn't want to see you right now, Arthur."

"Look, please, I just need to explain things!"

"She doesn't want to see you. Now I suggest you leave before I get angry." Carson said. He did take kickboxing lessons, so Arthur held up his hands and left, headed down to a small rocky outcropping that had been his and Dana's private hangout, and broke down. Tears flowed freely. _God I'm a fuckup_ kept repeating over and over in his head.

By the time he'd fixed himself up, it was late. He arrived home, brushed off his dad and brother and went straight to sleep. it was the next day that he learned Kevin had discovered Jason's body down by the river.

And just like that, things began falling apart.


	6. The Morning After

The next day, Arthur's mood had dramtically shifted from the one he had the previous morning. Now he wanted to just crawl into a hole and not be bothered by anyone. Had he messed up his friendship with Dana for good? And what the hell was he thinking, kissing a girl he'd only known for day?!

If only he had everything together like Archie did. The golden boy who could do no wrong. Who was he kidding, that was the pecking order of things in high school. Archie was the football star who was mobbed by everyone, and he was the theatre nerd outcast. It was the way things had always been.

His mind drifted to Veronica, the girl that had turned his life upside down, and not necissarily in a good way. How had he kissed her after only a day? Not a question he could easily answer. There was no question as to her looks, but he still knew next to nothing about her. For all he knew, she was putting up some sort of facade with her old NYC personality still there, bubbling away under the surface, trying to get out. _Okay, now I really do sound insane,_ he thought.

He'd woken up an hour earlier this morning, probably a result of not being able to sleep. He booted up his laptop to watch old John Oliver segments on YouTube; hopefully it would take his mind off his current troubles. Predictably, it didn't, so he gave up after half an hour and showered. 

"Morning son." Fred said as Arthur made his way downstairs.

"Morning dad." Arthur replied, sticking two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Something wrong?" His father asked. Arthur sighed.

"No dad, everything's fine." He replied. Of course, everything was definitely not fine, but his dad didn't need to know that. No way was he going to make him worry even more about his kids when Jason's death already scared him.

It was of course, not for another hour until Archie showed up, bolting down the stairs. "Morning dad."

"Morning bud. All set for today?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, mostly." Archie replied, quickly wolfing down a bagel. "Just trying to get things sorted for Mr Neil's history class."

"Why did you even sign up for history?" Arthur asked. 

"I thought it would be interesting." Archie replied. _More like Betty's taking it as well_ Arthur wanted to say, but he bit his tongue. Moments later the doorbell rang and Archie dashed to answer it, already knowing who it would be.

"Hey babe." Betty quickly kissed him. "Walk me to school?"

"Always." Archie smiled. "Coming, Art?"

"Yeah, hold on!" Arthur replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Bye dad, I love you!"

"Love you too, Arthur!" Fred called back.

"I'm sorry for making last night awkward, guys." Arthur said as they filed out onto the sidewalk.

"Not your fault, Art. You don't have feelings for Dana anymore." Betty replied. "Our damage control efforts could have been a bit better."

"It wasn't your fault either." Arthur replied. _Of course it's my fault, who else's would it be?_ He thought "You look like you have something on your mind, Betty." He said, desperate to change the subject.

"My mom says I should never speak to you guys again." She said.

"What?" The twins replied simultaneously. Archie didn't want to believe his girlfriend wouldn't speak to him anymore, and Arthur didn't want to lose the girl he considered a sister.

"Calm down. I still wanna be with you, Archie. No guy on this planet could treat me better than you do. And Art, I still want us to be best friends." She smiled. "Archie and I wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for you." 

"That much is true." Archie replied, though Arthur was certain they'd have gotten together anyway.

* * *

_2 years ago . . ._

"Are you blind or something Archie?" Arthur asked. "Betty's been in love with you for years."

"Arthur, we're just friends." The redhead replied. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Archibald, you're my brother. I care about you, but you can be beyond oblivious sometimes.He said. "Betty loves you. Just ask her out." He added. he could see Archie contemplating it in his head, and silently wondered if this was the hardest his brother had ever thought about anything before.

"Alright, fine, I will. But I swear to god if this goes wrong-"

"Yes, yes, then my suffering will be beyond imagining." He rolled his eyes again. "Just go ask her out." He continued. This had all been planned of course. Kevin right now was over at Betty's convincing her to do the same thing about Archie, or at least he hoped so. If he knew Kevin, then the guy was doing what he could.

As it happened, the blonde girl and red-haired boy left their houses at the same time. 'Did it work?' He texted Kevin.

'Oh yeah it did.' The reply came seconds later as he watched Archie and Betty talking out the front of the Andrews house. Was it creepy? Eh, a little, he decided. But these two needed the push. 

Suddenly, Betty threw her arms around Archies' neck and he around her waist, the two hugging tightly before they pressed their lips together.

'Done and done.' He messaged Kevin

* * *

_Present day_

After parting with the lovebirds, Arthur made his way to his locker, only to see that Jughead Jones seemed to have taken the locker next to him. "I thought your locker was down the hall?" Arthur said.

"Got moved here." Jughead replied curtly. The two had never really gotten along, which of course made Archie's friendship with Jughead awkward. "Didn't bother asking."

"I see." Arthur replied stiffly. Both of them thought they were completely accurate in their assessment of the other, having largely pre-judged each other before they even met years ago. Arthur had assumed Jughead was selfish, moody and self-absorbed, a trait he considered common among Southsiders, while Jughead had assumed that Arthur was smug, arrogant and acted superior, a trait he considered common among Northsiders, apart from Archie.

No two people could be so wrong about each other and yet be so right about each other at the same time. 

"How was Atlanta?"

"Fine."

"Interning at Marvel?"

"Fine."

"You can't just give me one-word answers forever, Arthur."

"Why?"

"We've known each other for years. Can't we-"

"Known each other, yes. Liked each other, no." Arthur said, shutting his locker. "To be perfectly honest, I was doing just fine without having to put up with a guy who pretends no-one tries to understand him and that is stuck permanently in the emo phase." He said before walking away. Jughead sighed. He had been hoping to try and wipe the slate clean after the role he had played in the aftermath of the Lipstick Incident, but it seemed that Arthur still wasn't ready to forgive him.

* * *

Biology wasn't exactly Arthur's favourite class ever, but it was one he had to pass. Still, his grades there were only middling at best, even with Betty's help. That girl had an unnaturally strong stomach.

"Alright, seats everyone." The teacher said as they walked in. "Pair off, gloves on, scalpels up."

"I'll go with Cheryl." Arthur said.

"I'm with Jughead." Archie called.

"I wanna be with Betty." Veronica said happily.

"Um . . . I was thinking I could partner with Kevin?" Betty asked hopefully. She was slightly hurt that Archie had gone with Jughead, but knew he needed some friend time after the summer they'd spent together.

"Actually, uh . . . Keller's with me. We, like, talked." Moose said. Betty nodded and moved up a seat so Veronica could sit with her. 

"Fate thows us together once more." Veronica laughed.

"So it seems." Betty replied. "Dana didn't exactly take what happened at Cheryl's party well."

"I know." The raven-haired girl sighed. "I honestly didn't mean anything by it. I know I messed up, but-"

"Veronica, between you and me, Dana never really moved on." Betty interrupted. "She still has feelings for Arthur, which makes things awkward because Arthur only sees her as a friend. Word of advice: that area is a complete minefield, so don't ever bring that up around Arthur. He might've given you a pass last night because you were new. I wouldn't expect him to do it again." She said. Veronica nodded in understanding. 

"Cheryl, you know you can call on me anytime you need right?" Arthur said to the grief-stricken girl.

"That's sweet Arthur, but unless you know who killed Jason . . ."

"Alas, the power of teleportation is not one I possess." He said, prompting a slight chuckle from Cheryl. "Do the police have any leads?"

"No . . ." She sighed. "But it's only a matter of time. My twin-tuition is telling me that it's someone we all know."

"Twin-tuition?"

"Yeah, twin-tuition. Like, intuition but with twins. You don't have that with Archie?" She asked.

"We could not be more different if we tried." He said casting a look at his brother. "I'm not great at science, but i can take point on this if it's too weird for you." He offered, turning back to Cheryl and gesturing at the dead frog in front of them.

"Weird? Why? Oh, you mean because my brother is being dissected with a blade just like this one at this very moment?" She grabbed the scalpel. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. in fact . . ." She stabbedthe frog violently. "I'm amazing."

* * *

"What'd Moose want?" Veronica asked as they walked across the school field with their lunches along with Betty.

"Oh my God, I don't think even he knows." Kevin replied. "I mean, I know I am devastastaingly handsome. Like, in that classic preaccident Montgomery Cliff way, and sexuality is fluid but can someone named Moose actually be that fluid?" He mused.

"Well, I ship it." Veronica said as Arthur finally caught up with them.

"Of course you would, you're a big city girl with no morals." Kevin said. That made Arthur's hair stand on end.

"Hey, Kevin, not cool, alright? Apologise." He said.

"Arthur, it's alright-"

"No, he's right. I'm sorry, Veronica. I just meant that Moose already has an official girlfriend, Midge." Kevin said.

"Still doesn't stop him from flirting with every girl in the school." Arthur observed as they sat down at a table Archie had claimed.

"Any new material you want to try out on a very forgiving audience?" Veronica asked Archie. "Well, mostly very forgiving." She said, smirking at Arthur.

"Hey, I'm an actor, not a singer." Arthur replied.

"True. Art can't sing to have his life." Archie laughed. Okay, that comment stung. Abruptly, Arthur stuffed everything into his bag and walked off without so much as a word to anyone else. 

"Arthur, wait!" He heard Veronica say. He didn't bother to turn around as she caught up with him. "What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone, Veronica." He replied.

"Sorry, you're not getting rid of me that easily." She said. "What's wrong?"

"Some of the stuff Archie says . . . remember how I said his mouth is quicker than his brain? That comment right there is what I mean." He admitted. "It's not wrong, but . . . Christ, you need to be diplomatic when you talk to someone who is . . ."

"Sensitive?" Veronica offered. Arthur glared daggers at her. "That senstivity is great about you and all, but you do have to harden up."

"I'm not overly sensitive, Veronica." He spat. 

"Then what is it?" Veronica asked exasperatedly. Arthur stayed silent and sat down, having reached the other end of the field. "Fine, then I'll just sit with you until you talk."


	7. Strange Friends

Lunch passed silently, driving a frustrated Veronica to be in a huff for the rest of the day. Arthur strangely didn't really care. Maybe his attraction to Veronica had been a passing one after all? He wasn't sure; he hadn't been in this situation before. As a result, he was almost relieved when he was called into Principal Weatherbee's office just as Archie was leaving. 

"Arthur Andrews. It's good to see you." The principal said.

"Yeah." Arthur mumbled in reply. Weatherbee brushed past the comment.

"You and your brother are in very good places right now. You're the president of our Drama Club and-"

"He's the varsity football star who's taking AP music, I know." Arthur said with a hint of bitterness. He didn't need more reminders of his brother's success.

"Yes, well, now there is a chance for you to break out as well. The local theatre is attempting to put together a version of _Romeo and Juliet_. A somewhat more tame version, and the main characters are to be cast as teenagers. I'm a patron of the theatre so when I found out that this was available, I immediately thought of you." He said, handing Arthur a flyer. "I would advise you go down to there after school and ask for the theatre director."

Arthur looked over the flyer. Was this real? Was the principal of the school really offering him a chance to audition for a major play? Weatherbee dismissed him shortly after, though he was still in so much shock over the offer that he didn't even answer Archie when his brother asked what had happened in the office.

"Is this actually happening?" He mumbled to himself as he wandered through the halls on his way to the library to try and make sense of everything. Thank God he had a free period right now. He sat down in his usual corner spot and looked at the flyer again. He had maybe a handful of auditions in the past; but they never really had panned out. 

He needed to weigh things up properly first. Maybe solicit some advice from someone. Dana wasn't talking to him, so that was out of the question. Archie couldn't be counted on to give good advice even on his best day. Kevin? No, he'd probably be too pushy. He had already resolved to avoid Veronica for a while, at least until Betty had smoothed things over for him; the blonde girl herself was off-limits for that reason. His dad was the smartest man he knew, but right now was focused on a major contract that he'd just been awarded.

He'd have to think it over more. He was already thinking of one option, though he didn't necessarily like it.

* * *

Veronica on the other hand had been frustrated all day, not in the least due to her converation (or lack thereof) with Arthur. Not the best thing in the world when Cheryl was overseeing cheerleading practice and was on the lookout for that sort of thing.

"Stand down and listen up, Vixens." She said. "Weather's predicting a downpour the night of the rally, but you're already raining on my parade. With Jason ever present in our collective consciousness," cue a mental eyeroll from Veronica, "All eyes will be on me. Will this beautiful, exotic, hothouse flower drown under the town's scrutiny or be swamped by her emotions?"

Veronica had to desperately fight the urge to make a snarky remark.

"The answer is no and no. That said, I need star power, and that means I need the Pussycats. Stay loose and limber while I make a call." She said, before turning around and leaving the gym to make said call.

"After this practice, I'm going to need a pedicure. You?" Veronica asked, taking the opportunity to sit and take a sip from her water bottle.

"Sorry, I have homework then I'm meeting up with Archie." Betty replied. Veronica just nodded understandingly.

"I know people grieve in different ways," Veronica said, "But hosting a pep rally to deal with loss? Never heard of that before. It's either brilliant or psychotic."

"Why not both?" Betty asked. "By the way, I don't think Dana appreciated you trying to talk with her today."

"This is about the closet?" Veronica said, once again fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"It is. You really hurt her you know." 

"Okay, let's be absolutely clear: I only went in the closet with Arthur to stop Cheryl from doing it." Veronica replied testily. "Besides, you yourself have implied that Dana needs to get past her feelings when Arthur has made it clear that he doesn't like her in that way."

"Yes, Veronica, I know. Look, don't bother trying to deny anything happened in the closet between you two, because we both know something did. Also, while Dana does need to get over her feelings, that's far easier said than done. As far as she's concerned, you trying to talk to her is just rubbing it in her face." Betty explained Veronica stood up and crossed her arms, indignant.

"What, so me trying to resolve some issues is the wrong thing to do?"

"I never said-"

"That means you're taking her side then?"

"I'm not taking either side. If anything, I'm on Arthur's side. He's the innocent one here."

"Even after the closet?" Veronica spluttered.

"Arthur has always been shy around girls, and the Lipstick Incident only exacerbated that, which means you would've had to start something." Betty replied. Veronica growled in frustration.

"Can you please just tell me what the Lipstick Incident was?!"

"No, I can't! I'm not betraying Arthur's trust like that, okay?!"

"The Pussycats are in." Cheryl said, butting into the conversation. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, you're not. We were just-"

"Good, because I have a gift certificate for hers-and-hers mani-pedis and blowouts at Chez Salon." Cheryl said. "And because I like to be friendly to the newbies, I was going to ask if you'd like to come with me, Betty."

Betty glanced at Veronica. "Actually-"

"Butt out, Closet Monster." Cheryl said. That shut Veronica up. "Come along Betty." She taking Betty by the hand before dragging her out of the gym.

* * *

Archie had been picking up an order from Pop's when he ran into Veronica again and offered to escort her home. Purely friendly of course. Even if he wasn't already dating Betty, he'd never move in on a girl Arthur had a crush on. That was just wrong.

"Is Betty mad at me, or something?" Veronica asked.

"I'm not sure she has that capability." Archie replied. "She's always been so sweet and kind to everyone, a lot like Art. They're just those sorts of people you can't help but like."

"I think she might be mad at me. I'm trying to prove I'm not this . . . shallow, toxic rich bitch who ruins everything in her path. I mean . . . I really want to be friends with Betty. Dana too, but . . ." She trailed off, searching for a way to make her point. "Somehow I think that ship has sailed."

"I don't think so. Betty doesn't think too badly of you, even for the closet." Archie said. "As for Dana, between you and me, I think that Betty may be a bit too sympathetic towards her. My opinion, Dana just needs to let go. Arthur tried to have a relationship with her and it didn't work." He explained. Veronica nodded, cocking her head to one side.

"You have a very high opinion of Betty, even considering you're dating." She observed.

"Betty and I have been next-door neighbours since we were four. Always been to the same school, same grade, same class. Arthur too." He said. "In second grade, I was having trouble reading. My teacher, Mrs. Gribrock suggested to mom and dad that I stay back a year to get caught up. " He laughed. "Well, no one talked to Art or Betty about it. They basically tag-teamed every day tutoring me. When I graduated, I kissed Betty and asked her to marry me. Art said 'Oh Archie, we are far too young for that. Ask her when we're eighteen.' Betty said she would say yes."

"Somehow, I think Arthur knew." Veronica said

"Gotta agree with you there." Archie laughed. "He was the one who set us up. With a little help from Kevin."

Veronica nodded. "I feel like shit for doing that to Dana."

"Hey, if she can come around to Art after the Lipstick Incident, she can come around to you too. Just give it a bit of time."

* * *

It was late in the day when Arthur finally located Cheryl in the local library. He had texted her some time ago but gotten no reply, assumed she'd be in the spot she usually came to when she needed some quiet and lo and behold, he was right.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She seemed a little upset.

"What do you want, Stick Figure?" She snapped. 

"Just making sure you're alright."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do? Because that's what friends do for each other?" He said. Cheryl let out a short, mocking snort of laughter.

"Since when are we friends? I'm the head cheerleader and you're the . . . Victorian Ghost Boy."

"That's a new one." He laughed. "How am I a Victorian ghost?" He asked.

"You've got pale skin and black hair. That's a Victorian ghost." She replied. Arthur laughed again.

"True enough I guess." He said. "But seriously, why aren't we friends? Because the social ladder says we can't be? Come on. What happened to the Cheryl Blossom who didn't care about who she was seen with? Social pressure didn't stop us from hanging out together in elementary and middle school."

* * *

_7th grade . . ._

"I still say it's awful." Arthur said. Cheryl had kindly enough offered to help him rehearse lines for the school play he was appearing in. While Arthur was thankful for the help, he was still convinced that his delivery was terrible.

"It's not, it's awesome. You're awesome. Just remember that when you accept your Best Actor Oscar, I'll be cheering you on the whole time." She smiled at Arthur. He was still wearing those clunky-looking glasses. 

"I'll be lucky to get anywhere at this rate." He said, looking out the window at his brother, trying out for the school's football team. He was almost certain to get in.

"When you do get somewhere Art, it won't be because of luck. You're genuinely talented." She smiled again, her frizzy Hermione Granger-like hair all over the place.

"Thanks Cheryl." He said as Reggie walked by.

"Yo Cheryl, why are you hangin' around with this nerd? Shouldn't you be with the real men?" He said, flexing his alread-impressive biceps.

"We must be talking about different people, brickhead." She shot back. "Real men aren't afraid of being seen as sensitive."

"Isn't sensitive just code for 'gay'?" Reggie mocked.

"Reggie, I'm the one hanging around with girls in costumes all day, while you're the one in a locker room with a bunch of sweaty guys." Arthur snarked. Cheryl tried and failed to suppress a loud guffaw. Reggie, flustered, walked away.

* * *

_Present day_

"People change, Arthur." She said quietly.

"Look, Cheryl, you forget that I'm an actor. I can see through things. I think you need a friend more than anything right now." He said. He desperately wanted his old friend back; the one he used to run around playing Harry Potter with for hours every day. "Look, Weatherbee gave me this today." He said, pulling the flyer out of his backpack and handing it to her. "He thinks I'd be a good chance to get the lead role."

"You would be." Cheryl replied.

"Not sure if I should go for it though." He said. "What if my delivery's bad? Or I mess up a line? Or I-"

"Arthur, stop it. You should go and do it; show these people how someone actually acts." She said. "You'd blow them away."

Arthur smiled. "Thanks Cheryl. Look, I gotta get home or my dad's gonna freak, but I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely." The two smiled again as Arthur left.

**And done! Please, please, please comment!**


	8. Revelations

Archie and Arthur arrived home at roughly the same time to see Jughead sitting on the front steps, waiting for them. Arthur rolled his eyes; did this kid seriously have nothing better to do with his time than bug Archie?

"Hey Jug. What's up?" Archie said, stopping his brother from making a sarcastic remark that would only worsen the situation.

"What's up is I saw you Archie." He stood up and walked up to them. "In the music room, with Ms Grundy."

"And how does that concern you exactly?" Arthur snapped. Jughead ignored him.

"I'm trying to help you here, dude. I'm trying to be your friend, even though we're not anymore and some people would prefer it stay that way." He said, casting a glance over at Arthur. "How long? You and Grundy?" He asked. 

"What are you implying?" Arthur asked lowly, almost in a warning tone.

"You're both smart enough to know exactly what I'm implying." Jughead said. Arthur's expression darkened instantly. It took a few seconds for it to click with Archie, but he was not happy when it did.

"You think I'd do that to Betty?! Jesus, Jughead!" Archie recoiled at the very thought of cheating on Betty. "She propositioned me once and I turned her down straight away. Betty's not just my girlfriend, she's my best friend. No way am I gonna do that to her!"

"I think you've said enough." Arthur spat at Jughead. But the Southside kid wasn't finished yet.

"Fine, I can accept that. It still doesn't answer why you've been acting so weird since summer." Jughead replied. Archie gulped a little.

"I was at Sweetwater River on July 4th. I heard the gunshot." He said. That made Arthur's eyes widen. "Betty and I had a fight-that was the reason I called you, Art-so I went for a walk. I ended up down by the river and . . ." He trailed off.

"Dude, you have to tell somebody."

"Much as I hate to admit it, Jughead's right." Arthur said. Jughead's expression turned to shock. "You have to tell someone from Sheriff Keller's office."

"I can't." Archie replied, stunned that his brother was siding with Jughead.

"If you can't right now-and I'm not gonna ask why because I get the feeling I don't want to know-then you have to tell them at some point. The Grundy thing too, you have to tell them. Can you at least promise me that?" Arthur asked. Archie had to think it over for a moment.

"Down the line, I promise." Archie said. Jughead wasn't satisfied though.

"No, you need to tell someone now."

"What the hell do you know about it Jughead?" Arthur spat, back to defending his brother. 

"Not a lot, but I did know Archie and Arthur Andrews, and they always tried to to the right thing." He said.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone . . ." Arthur said, grabbing Jughead by the arm.

"What? What are you gonna do?" Jughead challenged. Arthur responded by getting right in his face.

"Trust me, buddy, you really shouldn't tell anyone." He said, his grip tightening. Archie and Jughead were both taken aback by Arthur; before the summer he wouldn't have even threatened a fly, much less hurt one. Now he had Jughead's arm in almost a death grip and seemed to be threatening him. 

"Hey Jug, you coming in? We got takeout from Pop's." Fred said, opening the door. Arthur quickly let got of Jughead's arm and stepped back.

"Actually, I think he was just about to leave." He said. Jughead looked at Arthur strangely before heading off.

Archie for his part had no idea what to make of the whole thing. Where had that come from? Arthur wasn't the sort of person to get in someone's face or threaten someone. 

What was going on in his head?

* * *

The next day at school, Betty was getting things out of her locker while Veronica was looking up the hall at Arthur and Archie. The two brothers seemed to be having some sort of minor disagreement about something.

"It's probably over nothing." Betty said. Veronica turned around, facing her. 

"Hmm?"

"Whatever they're arguing over. It's probably nothing. They're brothers, they fight all the time." She said. "But somehow I don't think that's what you want to talk about." 

"You're right, I messed things up. I want to try and fix them, but . . ."

"You have no idea how. Look, in my experience, Arthur doesn't hold grudges. As for Dana, I'm not too certain. Try talking to him after the pep rally tonight. He'll come around."

"And Dana?"

"That'll take a bit longer, but I know she won't be at the pep rally because she hates them." As Betty said this, Veronica noticed Cheryl and Arthur waving at each other.

"Does Cheryl . . ." She trailed off, gesturing in the direction of the twins and the cheer captain.

"No, no, no. Not in a million years." Betty replied. "They were friends for a long time, starting when Arthur offered to be her partner in our first grade reading class. They stayed close for all of elementary and middle school, but come the first year of high school, they drifted apart."

"Now it seems the old friends are getting close again." Veronica observed. Betty nodded.

"To be honest, he's pretty much the only person here who can simultaneously claim to be friends the the nerds and Cheryl Blossom." Betty said as they headed off ot the common room. Not Archie though; he had an appointment with his sociology teacher regarding some work he was having trouble with.

"-and Sheriff Keller's grilling me. Mantle the Magnificent!" Reggie ranted as they entered the common room. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Congrats on saying such a big word, Reggie. Gold star for you." Arthur snarked. Reggied eyes narrowed at him. 

"Yeah sure, 'cause I'd want Blossom dead. He was the only good quarterback we had. And speaking of offensive tight ends, I should've sent the cops to you, Moose, because there's another mystery: what exactly were Kevin and you doing down by the river, huh?"

"And how often is it that you think about other boys' tight ends, Reggie?" Arthur said. Veronica swore that you could see steam almost blowing out of Reggie's ears.

"I mean, think about it-" He started again.

"Not something you do much of, is it?" Arthur asked. 

"Alright that's it, come here you little-" He said, standing up.

"Boys . . ." Veronica said, standing up.

"Your mouth always was quicker than your brain Stick Figure. Too bad your brother's not around to help you." He shoeved Arthur into the vending machine, causing the glass to shatter before they fell to the floor in a messy brawl. Reggie was far, far stronger than Arthur, and it showed. Now on top of Arthur, Reggie was pushing and punching him with almost no effort. Arthur could feel everything hurting, but he dared not cry. Not in front of Reggie.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!" Archie shouted, barging in and trying to pull Reggie off of his brother. As he did, Reggie landed one last punch in Arthur's eye, and Arthur blacked out.


	9. Pep Rally

Arthur was not looking forward to the pep rally that night. Currently, he was sitting on the kitchen counter at home with his eye covered with an icepack and Archie leaning against the doorframe. It was turning all different shades of purple and yellow; though his main concern was that his contact had been damaged somehow. Fortunately, it hadn't, though he'd decided to throw out the pair and get a new pair ready for the next day.

"Did you get into a fight with Jughead?" Fred asked, walking in.

"It was Reggie." Archie answered.

"My fault." Arthur added. "Couldn't keep my mouth shut." 

"Your mother did always say it'd get you in trouble." Fred said. 

"Yeah, well . . ." He trailed off. Fred frowned a little before realising he wasn't going to get more out of Arthur and left. The two brothers were left in silence before Archie spoke up.

"I'm going to come clean. I'll tell Weatherbee and Keller what I heard." He said simply.

"There's the old Archie I know." Arthur replied. "It's good of you Archie. I was hoping you'd do it soon." He added, smiling. "If there's one thing dad's taught me, it's that we should always do the right thing no matter what."

"I heard that." Archie said. "You're really not looking forward to tonight, are you?"

"No, but I'm on the student council. I have to go, even just to keep up appearances." Arthur said. "Not something I'm looking forward to through. I'd rather read House of Cards again."

"Haven't you read that like a hundred times?"

"I read all three books at least once a year. Not a habit I'm stopping." Arthur shot back. "And anyway, the books are better than the show." He added. Archie shrugged.

"I would've helped you." The redheaded boy said. "With Reggie. He wouldn;t have touched you if I was there."

"First off, it's 'if I _were_ there'," Arthur corrected, causing Archie to roll his eyes. "Second, when I want your advice, I'll give you the special signal, alright?"

"What's that?"

"Me being sectioned under the Mental Health Act." He replied. Archie raised an eyebrow, unable to decipher what his brother had said. It was something of a pattern with the two. Arthur would make some sarcastic reference that Archie would be unable to figure out for either a long time or not at all. "Anyway, you should get your kit together for the pep rally. Can;t have you being late again."

"And what about you?"

"Casual Jon Hamm, Archie. Casual Hamm."

* * *

Arthur had made some effort to dress up for the event; a shirt, suit jacket and jeans. Though he now thought he was overdressed, considering that everyone else at the rally was wearing their normal attire. He scanned the crowd for Dana, hoping that she would decide to show up but as predicted, she hadn't. He sighed and took his seat as the crowd started whooping and hollering. He could see Archie walking over to Jughead; maybe they were working something out. He couldn't tell and besides, it wasn't his problem.

"Now to kick off this pep rally, I'd like to hand it over to our very own Mayor McCoy." Weatherbee said as the town mayor approached the microphone. As she started speaking however, Arthur could feel himself tuning out. It was easily predictable what the mayor would say about Jason before she introduced Josie and the Pussycats to perform along with the Vixens, who were executing a dance routine to their song.

Despite himself, Arthur found it difficult to take his eyes off of Veronica.

"Now let's make some noise for the RIverdale Bulldogs!" Cheryl said into the microphone as Archie and his teammates ran through the track. Though, Arthur also noticed a change in Cheryl. Her smile was slowly morphing into a frown and he swore he could see her eyes welling up. He started to make his way downstairs when she rushed off the field in full view of the crowd.

"Cheryl?!" He shouted after her. She either didn't hear him or didn;t pay any attention to him because she barged into the girls' changing room. Arthur stopped himself short.

"Isn't she your friend?!" Veronica said, barrelling down the hallway behind him.

"It's the girls' changing room!" He blurted out. Veronica rolled her eyes and went straight past him, trying to comfort Cheryl.

"Why aren't you with them?" Betty asked. Clearly she had followed Veronica.

"It's the girls' changing room, Betty." He said, leaning against the hallway wall. "I can't go in there. It wouldn't be . . . proper." He finished. He knew the excuse was a lame one from Betty's decidedly unimpressed look. "Look, I'm going to take care of her after. Just . . . not now."

* * *

Once the pep rally was over and Cheryl had changed into her normal clothes, she was the last to exit the changeroom. Not that she minded, she'd expected that. What she hadn't expected was to see Arthur sitting and patiently waiting for her out in the hall.

"Hey Cheryl."

"Arthur." She nodded curtly. "Look, I need to get home, so-"

"Cheryl, you aren't well." Arthur cut her off. "You're . . . not okay."

"I'm fine!" She said defensively. "And don't ever say that to me again!"

"Why? Because I'm right?" He replied. Cheryl looked down, not meeting the challenge. "Cheryl, I'm just saying that you need to take a step back, before something really bad happens." He continued. Cheryl looked back up, and she could see the concern on his face. "I'm just worried about you."

"Why? We're not friends anymore." She mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't care if we're friends or not." He said. A silence washed over them. "You remember in third grade when no one wanted to be my partner for math? You volunteered."

"I was just paying you back for being my reading partner in first grade."

"Bullshit." He snapped. That caught Cheryl off guard. "We were friends. I wanted to stay friends but you stopped talking to me, didn't answer my calls or texts and started hanging around some . . . well to be blunt, awful people." He continued, standing up. "Then you engineer a scenario at your party that not only ruins my friendship with Dana, but puts me into weird territory with a girl I've known for a couple of days." He looked her straight in the eyes. Cheryl had always loved his eyes in previous years; they had seemed so bright and warm. What she hadn't realised until now was just how intimidating they could be as well.

"Because it's what's expected of me." She mumbled quietly. "People expected me to act like this alpha bitch when I entered high school. I didn't want to be, but-"

"It was peer pressure." He said, a flicker of understanding passing between them. They'd been victims of it during the summer break before they started high school.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Peer pressure sucks."

"Tell me about it." He laughed. "Look, you're my friend Cheryl. Or you were, once. Either way, I'm gonna look out for you. You know I will." 

"The red and the black, right?" She replied, referencing Fred's old name for the pair of them. He nodded, smiling.

"I want to be friends again, but we won't get there overnight; that much I know." He said. "But if you ever need anything, you call me okay? Even if it's just to vent or you need a shoulder to cry on. Call me."

She nodded. "You're a sweet boy, Arthur Andrews." She hugged him tightly. "And I may take you up on that offer."

"I'll be waiting by the phone." He said, hugging her back. The two made their way to their respective homes, both feeling like their old friendship was beginning to repair itself. 

* * *

Arthur had taken his contacts out and climbed into bed when he heard his phone go off with a text. Thinking it must be Cheryl, he broke out his glasses and slid them on before checking the phone. To his surirse, it wasn't his redheaded sort-of friend.

_Arthur? It's Veronica. Are you up?_

_Who gave you this number?_

_Archie did. I didn't get a chance to talk to you after the pep rally._

_I wanted to apologise for the closet. I ruined your friendship with Dana._

_I just wanted a chance to explain things in person._

Arthur blinked. Was she really wanting to do this? 

_I'm really not in the mood to talk, Veronica._

_Please?!_

_Goodnight Veronica._

Arthur turned his phone off and put his glasses back in their case before flicking off his bedside light.


	10. Sit Down, Art

_Riverdale High Common Room_

Arthur wandered into the common room, his previously black eye had swollen and was now turning into a sickening yellow-blue colour. It had been an effort just to put his contact in that morning and after 20 minutes of trying, he gave up and threw his glasses on instead. Much easier.

"Arthur, your eye." A concerned voice came. He could see Veronica approaching him and thought to move away, but she had arrived before he could move. "You're wearing glasses." She said. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It was easier than putting the contact in." He replied as they made their way over to the rest of the group.

"I still don't know why you say Arthur can't sing."

"It is a musical Kevin. It's a lot different from just performing." Betty replied.

"What are you talking about?" The raven-haired Latina asked as she and Arthur sat down.

"Ninth grade. The drama class that year was doing-" Archie started.

"A performance of _1776._ " Arthur finished. They were given to finishing each other's sentences by now. "I ended up playing John Adams; believe it or not."

"Okay, that's impressive." Veronica said. What didn't the Andrews twins do? Seriously, there had to be something that neither of them were good at, right?

"He was actually pretty good." Betty said. "Which is weird because you've always maintained you were a terrible singer."

"I was!" Arthur insisted. 

"You were fine, Arthur." Kevin said.

* * *

_Riverdale School Theatre, Ninth Grade_

"I look like a moron." Arthur said as Dana slid in his contacts for the first time, They were uncomfortable, but necessary for the part. He was never going to wear them again, that much he knew for certain.

"You look fine, Art." She said. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Let's just get this over with." He said, taking the cane that formed the final part of his constume for the opening number and walked onto the stage. He could see Archie, Betty, Cheryl, Jughead, Kevin and his father all watching him from the same row. He couldn't let them down now.

"I have come to the conclusion that one useless man is called a disgrace," He said, going into the New England accent he had been working on, "That two . . . are called a law firm," He sneered, triggering a few laughs from the audience, "And that three or more become a Congress!" He continued. This time, more than a few laughs. "And by God, I have had this Congress! For ten years, King George and his parliament have gulled, cullied and diddled these colonies with their illegal taxes! Sugar Acts, Townsend Acts, Tea Acts!" Again, they way he empasised his words triggered laughter. "And when we dared to stand up and fight like men, they have seized our ships, stopped our trade, blockaded our ports, burned our towns and spilled our blood! And yet still this Congress refuses to grant any of my proposals on independence even so much as the courtesy of open debate! Good God, what in the Hell are they waiting for?!" He shouted. Then the number started.

" _Sit down, John! Sit down, John!_

_For God's sake, John, sit down!_

_Sit down, John! Sit down, John!_

_For God's sake, John, sit down!"_

Arthur, in a moment of sponeneity, decided to improvise. He quickly darted around to the different tables on the stage, playing the part of a frantic Adams. "Congress please listen to me!" He begged as the chorus played through.

_"Someone ought to open up a window!"_

"Will you listen to me and forget about the window!?" He yelled.

_"It's ninety degrees,_

_Have mercy, John please._

_It's hot as hell in Philadelphia!"_

Arthur turned the crowd and rolled his eyes in frustration. He had no doubt that the real John Adams felt much the same way when he'd been making his arguments for independence.

_"Someone oughta open up a window!"_

Arthur raised his cane and began gesturing towards the board that showed how the states were voting.

_"I say vote yes!_

_Vote yes!_

_Vote for independency!"_ He sang, and judging by the reaction of the crowd, maybe it wasn't so awful. Then again, there was a difference to just performing a song and performing a musical, or so he argued. Archie differed.

_"Someone oughta open up a window!"_   
  
_"I say vote yes!"_   
  
_"Sit down, John!"_   
  
_"Vote for independency!"_   
  
_"Someone oughta open up a window!"_

_"No, no, no!_

_Too many flies, too many flies!"_ One group of the Congress sang. Arthur had suggested that this bit be sung by three different groups to show how they were unable to agree ony anything. This was true of course, the Continental Congress was completely useless.

_"But it's hot as hell in Philadelphia!_

_Someone oughta open up a window!"_ Another group of the Congress sang, trying to sing over the top of the other.

 _"Can't we compromise here!?"_ The final, smallest group sang.

_"Vote yes!"_

_"No, too many flies here!"_

_"Vote yes!"_

_"Oh for God's sake John, sit down!"_ Then the music stopped.

"Good God! Consider yourselves fortunate you have John Adams to abuse, for no sane man would tolerate it!" He said.

_"John, you're a bore,_

_We've heard this before._

_Now for God's sake John, Sit down!"_

_"I say vote yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Vote yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Vote for independency!"_

_"Someone oughta open up a window!"_

_"I say vote yes!"_

_"Sit down, John!"_

_"Vote for independency!"_

Again, the music stopped as the number came to a close. "Will someone shut that man up?!" One delegate shouted.

"Never!" Arthur replied as he began leaving the stage. "Never!"

The rest of the musical played out pretty well, all things considered. Arthur didn't flub any of his lines like he was so deathly afraid of, and the rest of his singing was, well, passable. Not brilliant by any stretch but he hadn't exactly been given the lead on the strength of his vocal chords.

"You were great Art!" Dana said, sprinting up to him after the performance and hugging him tightly. 

"Thanks Dana."

"I said you'd be great, didn't I?" Cheryl beamed at him.

"I was garbage."

"Far from it." Dana smiled. "If TV producers don't start taking notice of you now, then they're pretty dumb."

* * *

As Arthur had predicted, no TV producers came knocking with offers. No matter; he still wanted time to build up his skills first anyway. No use being thrown in at the deep end without a paddle, right?

"Well I don't care what anyone says; you did well." Betty smiled. Arthur nodded vacantly, only half-listening to the blonde. "Art?"

"Sorry Betty. I'm just focused on some lines I need to do. I'm going to audition for the _Romeo & Juliet_ play they're putting on at the local theatre."

"That's great!" Archie said. "Maybe one of us could help you with your lines? I could."

"Archie, I'm not having to play Juliet for me rehearsal; we're not Lannisters." Arthur laughed.

"I gotta stay late to work on the school paper." Betty said apologetically.

"I wish I could but I can't." Veronica said. "I've got a date tonight."

"You do?" Arthur asked almost straight away.

"Which Riverdale hottie made the cut?" Kevin asked, intruiged.

"Hey Vee-Lo. I'll swing by the Pembrooke to pick you up at 8?" Chuck Clayton asked from the doorway.

"I'll be waiting." Veronica said sweetly.

"Cool."

"Chuck Clayton?" Arthur asked, a little incredulous. "You're going on a date with Chuck Clayton?"

"Yeah. So?" Veronica asked, arching an eyebrow. Arthur stammered, unable to provide a glib answer to the question. Why did he even care? it was Veronica's life, not his.

"He's kind of a player." Betty provided. _Thank God for you, Betty Cooper._

"Who cares?" Kevin said. "He's the hottest of the hot and the varisty football coach's son; it's like dating a Kennedy." He continued. Much like he'd done at lunch days ago, he stuffed his things into his bag and left without an explanation, only this time, Veronica didn't follow him.

"Don't hate the player, Stick Figure." Chuck laughed as Arthur walked into the hall. "Just because you have a th-"

"Back off." Came a growl. Arthur turned to see Dana. Chuck didn't move. "I said back off now." 

"Geez, fine." Chuck laughed and threw up his hands before walking away.

"You okay?" She asked, walking up to Arthur, a look of concern on her face. "Your eye . . ." She said before he waved off the concern.

"It's fine."

An awkward silence began to settle over them. "Dana I wanted to apologise. For the closet."

"It's not your fault Art."

"How is it not, D?" He asked. He could feel tears welling up. "I didn't have to go in the closet. Cheryl's my friend, I should've been able to talk her out of it."

"Cheryl changed, you know that." Dana replied. "She was set on making our lives hard that night; and nothing would've changed it. The only thing that would have was if neither of us had gone."

"I could've talked her out of it."

"Stop acting like a martyr, Arthur Otis Andrews." She said sternly. "This is your problem Art, you blame everything on yourself and when someone tries to tell you otherwise, you shut them out." She took a deep breath. "Look, I don't want to fight. I still want to be your friend. Your best friend."

"And I still want to be yours." He said. "Look, why don't we get together at your house tonight? I can make brownies and we can watch horrible movies."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned for this to be the first of a few flashback chapters to show how Arthur became the person he is. Stay tuned for more!


	11. Sticky Maple

That night, Arthur and Dana did as promised, stuffing their faces with chocolate brownies while watching terrible films. They were halfway through Batman & Robin when Dana decided that an awkward topic needed broaching.

"Hey, Art?"

"Yeah D?"

"What's up with you and Veronica?" She asked. _Okay, that was out of the blue._ "I mean, you're attracted to her. Anyone can see that."

"Whaaaaat?" He said in a high-pitched voice. _Nice job, idiot._

"Arthur, I was talking with Betty at the Blue and Gold. When Veronica mentioned she had a date tonight, you apparently were really downcast." She said. "You like her, Art."

Well, he couldn't deny it. "Fine. I do. The night I came back from Atlanta, I was with Archie and Betty at Pop's and then she just . . . walked in. It was like love at first sight or something."

Dana snorted. "Love at first sight doesn't exist."

"How can you say that?" He said, a little stunned. In his experience, a lot of his fellow drama students were die-hard romantics. He was under the impression that Dana was as well. How was it possible for him to misjudge someone like that?

"Because it doesn't exist." She said. "Love is when you're with the person you're spending your life with. When you know they're the only person for you. That doesn't happen the first time you see someone." She explained. "It's lust at first sight. That's it."

"That's a little cynical."

"It's called reality, Art." She bit off a bit of brownie and swallowed. "You can't fall in love with someone the first time you see them. If peple did, then your mother would be Hermione Lodge and not Mary Andrews."

"Let's just agree to disagree, hmm?" He asked, a little testily. Dana threw her hands up in surrender. She was able to tell when Art didn't want to discuss a subject anymore, even when he didn't make it painfully obvious like he did right now.

"You saw the Register?" She asked. Arthur knew what she was referring to. The front page of the town newspaper had basically tarred and feathered Cheryl. When he'd seen it that morning before school, he'd been shaking with quiet rage.

"I saw it." He growled. "Fucking Alice Cooper . . . Cheryl's already not well up there, and now that crap's being printed about her . . . I swear to God, if I see something like that again, I'll . . ." he trailed off, his fist shaking. Arthur wasn't given over to angry expressions, but Dana had learnt to pick up the signs that he was angry, and between the shaking fist and the rapid breathing, she could tell he was very, very angry.

"Art, calm down." She said gently, a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

_The next day . . ._

"So how'd it go with Chuck?" Kevin blurted out, half running up to Betty and Veronica. The Latina chuckled a little at her friend's eagerness to find out how the date went.

"Chuck's got muscles for days, but his conversation is not the stuff of Oscar Wilde." She said. A second of silence. "Or even Diablo Cody." She added. "I don't think I'll be going out with him again. Call me crazy, but I prefer eloquent guys."

"Not crazy at all." Betty said, smirking.

"What?" Veronica asked defensively.

"Arthur and Veronica, sitting in a tree . . ." Kevin singsonged. Veronica replied with an eyeroll. 

"Hery Veronica. How was the sticky maple Chuck gave you last night?" A girl asked.

"The what now?"

"The sticky maple. How was it?" The girl asked again. Art, who had also been passing by, stiffened and stopped when he heard those two words.

"We had a brownie sundae, you hyenas." She said after the girls, who had left by now. Kevin's phone beeped.

"Oh my God." He said, looking at it.

"What the fuck is a sticky maple?" Veronica demanded angrily.

"It's a Riverdale thing." Kevin said hesitantly.

"It's a slut-shaming thing." Arthur growled, finally approaching the three. "Something the football jocks do. Archie's not involved, that much I know."

"Well I am not a fucking slut, not am I going to be shamed by someone named Chuck Clayton." Veronica snarled. "Does he think he can get away with this? I will cut the breaks on his souped up phallic symbol." She said. Arthur suppressed a cringe at her choice of words.

"We can go to principal Weatherbee? Or I could expose him in the Blue and Gold?" Betty offered. Arthur scoffed.

"Oh yeah, sure Betty, because he's going to do anything about anyone on the football team." He snarked. "Weatherbee's not going to touch anyone on that team, much less the coach's son, who also happens to be the captain."

"Arthur's right." Veronica said angrily. "Betty, you're a good girl who plays by the rules." She added before storming off. "Luckily, I'm not."

"Veronica, wait." Arthur said as he and Betty ran after her.

"You two wanna help me get revenge on CHarles, awesome. But you better be ready to go full dark, no stars. You in or out?"

"In." Arthur said instantly. "Bastard shouldn't get away with this and the fucking faculty won't touch him." He added. Betty just nodded.

"With me then." She said, leading the three down the corridors.

"'Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war, that this foul deed shall smell above the earth with carrion men, groaning for burial'." He muttered to himself. He felt the Shakespeare passage was relevant to the situation.

* * *

_Boys' changing room_

The three barged into the changing room, with Betty banging into a shirtless Archie. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." Veronica said barging past him. The redhead turned to his twin for an explanation. 

"She got sticky mapled after her date with Chuck." He said simply.

"Huh, B and V. Menage a trois? Right on. Ladies." Chuck said. Any other time, Arthur would have been rolling his eyes at the stereotypically terrible grammar of a football jock, but right now he was too angry. It seemed the comment had aroused Archie's ire too, as his experession darkened.

"This is disgusting. Take it down." She said angrily, showing him the picture.

"Woah, woah, why are you so wound up? It's a badge of honour, and besides, you're not exactly virgin territory after your closet date with Stick Figure." He replied, almost mockingly. Archie had to restrain his brother at that comment.

"That's beyond irrelvant, Chuck." Betty said, stepping in. "You're not allowed to go around humiliating girls for no reason under any circumstances, you jerk."

"Look, I get you're not a closet kind of girl, but if you wanna ride the Chuck wagon, that can be arranged." He mocked again. This time, it took Arthur and Betty to hold Archie back.

"Take. This. The hell. Down." Veronica snarled.

"Look, the high tone bitch attitude might work with betas like Stick Figure over there, but you're not with his drama geeks right now." He replied, this time his tone was threatening.

"Veronica, let's go." Arthur said, his rage barely contained. They were outnumbered and besides, two girls, a drama student and one player weren't going to last long against a room full of bulky football jocks. The three left while Archie watched their backs. THe corridors were mainly empty as almost everyone had gone home. The girls were walking ahead when they heard a loud bang.

"FUCKING DAMN IT!" Arthur shouted, punching a locker. Much the surprise of the girls, there was a sizable dent left in it. "THAT BASTARD!" He shouted again, landing a second hit.

"He won't get away with it Art." Betty said.

"This has been going on for years Betty!" He shouted a third time. "That entire fucking football team is made up of fuckwits!"

"And they will not be getting away with it this time." Veronica said. "I'll make sure of that." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. It took several minutes, but he finally calmed down. 

"I'll see if this has happened to anyone else." Betty said. "You two should go for now. You need to calm down so you're thinking clearly, Art."

"I . . ." Arthur was about to protest, but thought better of it. "Fine." He said unhappily.

"Here, you can come back to my place for a while, Art." Veronica offered.

"I'm not sure-"

"Nonsense. My mom will love discussing Broadway plays with you." She said. Betty nodded. Arthur, realising that he wasn't going to get away with not going to Veronica's house, sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

_The Lodges' house, later that day._

"I can't agree, it's Godard's film." Veronica said. She and Arthur were sitting at the dining table of her house, discussing _Breathless_. Currently, they were arguing over who should be taking credit for the film.

"Why? The director just directs. I've always thought that the creative credit goes to the writer and the actors." He replied.

"And the actors follow what the director says. They're the ones who coordinate production."

"That's the producer. The director, like I said, just directs everyone else."

"Then doesn't the director get to take credit for the way the film turns out, considering the actors are following his direction?" She asked. Art opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Wow, have I rendered Arthur Andrews speechless?" Veronica laughed. 

"Veronica, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Came another voice. It was her mother, Hermione.

"Oh, um, mom, this is Arthur Andrews. He's the actor I've been telling you about."

"A pleasure to meet you, Arthur." Hermione smiled.

"You too, Mrs Lodge." He replied. "Um, I just have to go to the bathroom."

"Down the hall on the right." Hermione said. Arthur quickly thanked her before heading in that direction.

"I've been meaning to ask, Mija, how did your date go?"

"Chuck just wasn't my type, Mom."

"And what about that boy?" She said, gesturing in the direction Arthur had headed off in. "He seems nice. And he's an actor, so you know he's in touch with his sensitive side." She added, Veronica rolled her eyes playfully.

"That's a stereotype, Mom." She replied. "But he does have a good head on his shoulders. And he's kind, smart, caring . . . " Veronica had to stop herself after seeing her mother's smirk. Thankfully, her phone started ringing. "It's Betty. Can I take it?"

"Yeah, of course." Hermione replied. Veronica stood up and began walking down the hallway before answering the phone.

"Hello?"


	12. Revenge

It turned out that Arthur was right, the whole Sticky Maple widespread, but even he was alarmed at how big it was. Betty had gathered seven girls in the room as he followed Veronica in. Again, he just felt burning rage. Even Cheryl's presence didn't register with him entirely.

"I started asking around, to see if anyone would go on the record." Betty said. "You were right, Art. This is bigger than I thought."

"Thanks, I gathered that." He snapped.

"I'll go on the record. 100%." A girl that Arthur recognised as Ethel Muggs said. He had tried to get her to join the drama club at the start of the year, but she'd turned him down. Now he had some inkling as to why. He clenched his fists.

"It's five guys on the football team." Betty said. "Ethel was just about to tell us-"

"It was last year." Ethel started. "Chuck and I talked in the library for about ten minutes. I helped him with a Pre-Cal problem, and nothing happened. The next day, he started telling people that I let him do . . . sex stuff to me. Then he, or one of his goons wrote 'Sloppy Seconds' on my locker"

"Yes, yes, we've all heard your-" Cheryl started in a dismissive tone before catching Arthur's expression. Her mouth clamped shut. She knew better than most that he could be explosive when he wanted to be, and right now she decided not to push him.

Arthur for his part, was struggling to fathom why they felt the need to do this. They were football players! They were supposed to have girls falling at their feet. It just didn't make sense to him. He could feel his rage returning and tried his old breathing exercises to calm down. "They're fucking ruining lives." He growled.

"It's a game to them." Ethel said. "To them. They keep score and-"

"Wait, _keep score?!_ " He shouted. He was about to punch something. 

"Each conquest earns them points." Ethel confirmed. "They keep track in some sort of playbook."

"That does it. We have to talk to Weatherbee." Betty said.

"I already tried. Weatherbee said he couldn't find anything." Ethel said.

"As fucking expected." Arthur scoffed. "He's a useless bastard."

"Then we need undeniable proof." 

"Of what, that boys will be boys?" Cheryl fired back

"This isn't just boys being boys and you know it." Arthur growled lowly, causing a shiver to go down everyone's spine. "This is a group of priveliged fucks making people miserable just because they can. There's no fucking reason for it. They're doing it for shits and giggles."

"Jason was co-captain with Chuck before he died, Arthur. He never mentioned this, and there's no way he'd allow it."

"You think he would?" He scoffed. "Cheryl your brother might have been good to you, but I have nothing but bad memories."

"And I never met him." Veronica supplied. "I'm not lying about what happened to me. Ethel's not lying. Proof or no proof, book or no book, I am going scorched earth on these assholes. You wanna get caught in the backdraft Cheryl? Call me or any of these women sluts one more time." She threatened. "This meeting is over." She said, leaving. Arthur went to follow her when Cheryl tugged his arm.

"What do you mean you have bad memories of Jason?" She asked.

"Let's just say he was one of the reasons we weren't friends in high school." He said, shrugging her off and following Veronica. As soon as she realised they were alone, she turned to the blue-eyed boy.

"Why are you helping us Arthur?" She asked.

"Because those fucks shouldn't get away with it." He said, clenching a fist again. "If it was just bullying, I could deal with that. I've been on the receiving end of that from them for years but . . . this? This is wrong." 

"You're not trying to white-knight here, are you? Because that's not how I work."

That stung.

Arthur stormed off, pointedly pushing past the Latnia. "Wait, Art." She grabbed his hand and to her surprise, he stopped and turned to her. She could feel another shiver down her spine when she saw his face. There was pure rage in his eyes. "Sorry. That wasn't fair. I'm just not used to having guys stand up for me like this."

"Well then you don't know me that well."

"We met a few days ago." She shot back. His face softened slightly.

"Point taken." He replied. "But this is just . . . I can't even figure out why. I thought football jocks were the focus of every girl in high school."

"Like you said, they're doing it because they can." Veronica said. "Sometimes the privileged status goes to their heads and they think they can get away with it."

"Not with this." He growled. "Betty's right. We need proof. We need the playbook and a confession. One or the other won't do, we need both." He said. 

"You have a plan?"

"Maybe. Talk to Ethel first." He said, and he began outlining his plan . . .

* * *

_The next afternoon . . ._

By some miracle, Arthur had gotten home before curfew that night, and he'd been privy to Archie being grounded for failing to be home on time. He'd overheard Archie complaining that their dad didn't take his music seriously. Arthur scoffed. Archie was already the best at everything he did, and artistic stuff was supposed to be his thing. Archie got everything he asked for. It wasn't fair!

"Arthur!" Came a shout as he was walking down Baker Street. He turned and rolled his eyes. Jughead.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Calm down." Jughead replied. "Arthur, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"July 4th."

"I wasn't here, Nancy Drew." Arthur said testily. "So find someone else to waste-"

"The gunshot. I know who fired it." Jughead interrupted. That got Arthur's attention. 

"Who?"

"Dilton Doiley. The Socutmaster. He was teaching the scouts how to shoot, apparently."

"That doesn't prove anything. If he was teaching them how to shoot, then you're going to have a hard time proving he killed Jason." Arthur said. Jughead nodded. That much was true, but that wasn't what he was getting at.

"What if there was a second gunshot? One Archie didn't hear?" He offered. Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut. That made sense. He remembered Archie calling him about a fight he and Betty had gotten into, but a second call later in the day indicated they'd made up.

"Two shots. Okay, seems feasible. Here's the thing: you have no proof." Arthur said. "And why the hell did you even come to me with this?"

"Because I know what you're like, Arthur." Jughead sighed. "You have an unwavering sense of right and wrong-"

"More like legal and illegal."

"The point still stands. There's maybe a handful of people in this tow who see things as clear-cut as you do." Jughead said. He was hoping that Arthur would agree to help him, but knew that would be a hard sell at this stage, so there was no point in asking it. Yet. "Look, I'm not asking you to help me. You're the only person who can view this whole thing objectively because as you said, you weren't here. Just bear that in mind." He continued before walking off.

Arthur had to think on that for a moment. His run-ins with Jason weren't exactly a secret, but Jughead was saying he was the only person who could view the whole thing objectively? That was odd. Was he trying to make amends for his part in the Lipstick Incident? 

He shook his head. Jughead was a selfish prick. He was probably trying to get inside his head just he needed it to be clear for tonight.

* * *

_That evening . . ._

"How do I look?" Veronica asked, exiting the bathroom. It had been decided that Arthur would hang around in the shadows to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Well, that and the fact it was his plan, after all. There was also a part of him that didn't want to see Archie's song being played at Taste of Riverdale, not that he'd ever admit to it.

Arthur for his part, had his eyes nearly pop at the site of Veronica in the skimpy one-piece and heels. She was absolutely stunning, and he struggled to keep his gaze on her face. For all of his professions about being a romantic, Arthur was still a teenage boy. 

"Wow." He said simply, unable to muster another word.

"I take it I look good then?" She giggled, before getting serious. "Remember, just stay in the shadows. You're to get the audio as back up, just in case the video doesnt work for whatever reason. And remember not to turn up the heat in the tub until I give the signal."

"Y-yeah. No problem, Ronnie." He said before freezing. Had he really just called her that?

"Ronnie?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly, dropping his head to face the floor when he felt her thumb and forefinger gently lifting it back up by the chin.

"It's okay. I kinda like it." She smiled. Their eyes locked for a minute. Briefly, and unperceived by Arthur, her eyes flicked down to his lips before pulling back. "You're a good man Arthur Andrews." She leaned in and gently pecked his cheek.

"W-what was that for?"

"For being a good man." Was all she said.

Chuck's arrival and then the sudden reveal of Betty in something very, very unlike her left Arthur very alarmed. Did Betty have a split personality or something? Did Archie know? Of course he couldn't; Betty likely hid it from him. Archie had fallen in love with the Girl Nextr Door, not whoever was standing there right now. 

Minutes later, Chuck was passed out. Betty had obviously slipped something into his drink. Where she'd got it from, Arthur didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Still, with Chuck handcuffed to the tub, they had him right where they wanted him.

"What?" He said, finally waking up. "What the hell?"

"Start recording." Betty said to Veronica. The Latina looked up and nodded in Arthur's direction. Simultaenously, he hit record on the microhpoen and began turning up the heat. But it wasn't sudden. It was slow, gradual, and Chuck could feel it.

"Guys, it's getting really hot in here." Chuck said, worry starting to appear. _Good,_ Arthur thought, _I put up with your shit for years, now I have the power._

"And getting hotter by the minute. Time to squeal, pig." Betty said. Chuck could feel it getting hotter and hotter. "Tell the truth about what happened between you and Veronica."

"We had a good time."

"The truth now, or our friend here is going to boil you alive and I don't think he'll lose any sleep over it, considering what you've put him through over the years." Betty motioned for Arthur to come forward. Without even waiting for Veronica to give a go-ahead, Arthur stepped out of his place in the shadows. It was the first time he'd had any power over Chuck, and to be honest, he was enjoying it.

"W-we made out." Chuck said.

"And then?" Betty asked.

"Then I took her home! I didn't give her a sticky maple!"

"That is all you had to say you ass." Veronica replied. "Now everyone will know."

Chuck might have thought he was out of the woods, but Arthur didn't. Finally, he had a chance to make this asshole pay for everything he'd suffered at his hands, and there was no what he was going to pass it up.

"You like humiliating people, huh?" He asked, using his foot to push Chuck's head down.

"Arthur . . ." Veronica said warningly. He didn't hear her.

"You like ruining people's lives?" He pushed harder. "Do you know how many years I put up with your shit? All the times you called me Stick Figure, all the times you pushed me around, all the times you fucking pulled your pranks on me, all the times you and your goons made my life miserable." He growled, pushing harder again.

"Arthur, calm down." Veronica said.

But Arthur wasn't listening.

"Not so tough now, are you!?" He shouted "Not so fun when you're on the receving end, huh?!"

Veronica was getting very disturbed now to say the least. What had happened to the sweet, sensitive actor?

"Apologise!" He shouted "Say you're sorry now or I will fucking drown you!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all of it!" Chuck said.

"Look, it can speak." Arthur said, finally taking his foot off Chuck's head and turning down the heat before returning to the recording equipment and turning it off. Nothing a bit of editing magic wouldn't fix.

"Arthur!" Veronica said, walking over to him. "What the hell was that!? You could've killed him!"

"Does it look like I care?" He replied coldly. "I put up with his shit for years. Every day, he'd find a new way to make my life miserable. Like Betty said, I wouldn't lose any sleep if something happened to him." He said before storming off.

* * *

_The day after . . ._

"That's some writing, Betty." Arthur said as he finished reading the school paper. Not that he'd ever read it the past, but he did feel a need to support his future sister-in-law.

"Stayed up all night writing it. I couldn't sleep after . . "

"Me neither." Veronica said. "Look, you two came through for me, like no one else has ever done, but we need to talk about what happened." 

"What do you mean?" Betty asked.

"The wig and the . . . Goth ensemble" She said. "You called him Jason."

"I didn't."

"Yeah, you did." Veronica replied. Arthur had no idea what was going on, so obviously it had happened after he left. "You called yourself Polly. It was like Jekyll and Hyde. You became a different person." She said. "And Art . . . I don't know what happened to you. You nearly killed him."

"I know." He said, ashamed. "It's just . . . he's been making me hate myself for years, but I had a chance to get back at him . . . I just lost control."

"You're well-read enough to know how _Carrie_ ended, Arthur." Veronica said. Betty took this as her cue to leave. "We're not done talking about this Betty!" The Latina called after her. "You're a better person than Chuck is. So be better."

The rest of the day passed without much happening. Hermione somehow managed to negotiate a lesser sentence for the three of them. Arthur would never find out why she'd included him among them. He had nearly been grounded by Fred, but considering the circumstances (and Archie vouching for his twin), his father decided to hold off, instead giving him a stern warning about not taking the law into his own hands

Days later, while Arthur was walking quietly next to the river, he was approached by Cheryl. "Arthur, I . . . I wanted to apologise for what I said at that . . . meeting." She said. 

"You don't need to apologise. He was your brother, Cheryl." He replied. The two walked in a comfortable silence for a time, before finding the Cave. The Cave had been their hangout from when they were kids; a place they came when they wanted to play Star Wars and Han Solo (Arthur) needed to rescue Princess Leia (Cheryl) from an Imperial base.

"Arthur . . " She began, trying to think of something to say. "Art . . . whoever killed Jason hurt him . . . but he hurt you as well." She said. "I'm sorry that he hurt you."

"Compared to Chuck, he was a saint." Arthur replied as his phone beeped.

_Hey Art. I have a spare ticket for the Lego Batman Movie at 2 today. You want to come?-V_

_"_ Who's that?" Cheryl asked.

"It's Veronica." Arthur replied, smiling as he shot off a return text.

_I'd love to!-A_

"Oh but you totally have no crush on her." Cheryl smirked.

"I do not." Arthur scoffed. "I want to be your friend again Cheryl, but you do need to tone down the Alpha Bitch thing."

"I'll try. That's the most I can promise." The redheaded girl replied, a look of determination in her eyes. She wanted their old friendship back as well.

Arthur extended his arm. "The red and the black?" He said. Cheryl smiled and they clasped each other's forearms.

"To hell and back." She replied.


	13. First Date? (Absolutely Not!)

**A smut warning for the end of the chapter.**

While it turned out that Veronica did only have one ticket to the Lego Batman Movie, Kevin had gotten wind of it somehow and invited himself along. Not that Arthur didn't like Kevin, but he had really been hoping he and Veronica would be having some alone time. Of course, it happened to be that evening that he ended up getting a text from Jughead that the Twilight Drive-In theatre was closing in the expectation that as an actor, he would care.

He didn't.

As far as Arthur was concerned, the idea of a drive-in theatre was slightly pointless. There was a reason why there were so few of them actually left, right? Not to mention the fact that it had been poorly maintained lately and had turned into something of an eyesore. 

It was of course, not something that had his attention right now. Currently he and Veronica were on the couch her house's living room trying to work on their _Citizen Kane_ assignment. It was proving a bit harder than expected. Veronica had wanted to do something unique for it, which of course was difficult because the movie had been analysed from every single angle possible.

"Well we can't do the editing." She said. "That's been done to death."

"The entire thing's been done to death, Ronnie." He said. "What about looking at the technological advances that were made? Welles did say most of them were done because he didn't know they'd been deemed impossible." He offered.

"That's perfect!" She said. "How did you know that?"

"I watch old interviews on YouTube." He shrugged. "When you want to be an actor, you try to find as many as you can of the best actor of all time." 

"Why do you want to be an actor so much, Art?" She asked. 

"I've . . . well, when I was a kid, the most fun I had was pretending to be someone else." He said. "Plus I was always fascinated with Shakespeare from a young age."

"Wait, back up, you had more fun pretending to be someone else than being yourself?"

"Doesn't every kid?"

"Don't dodge the question." Veronica said, her voice turning stern. "Arthur, you have to know what that implies." 

He sighed. "Look, I got bullied a lot by Chuck and his cronies all my life. It was like . . . here's Arthur Andrews, unassertive, timid, shy, incapable of making friends. Then I could pretend to be Han Solo or Aragorn and everything that made me a loser washed away."

"I get that, Art. Really, I do." Veronica said sympathetically, gently rubbing his arm. "But you focus on your bad qualities too much. You're kind, caring, friendly, you stand up for your friends and you never let anyone tell you to give up your dream."

"Yeah, I know. I nearly killed a guy while standing up for you." He said bitterly.

"Well, yeah. But the point is you focus way too much on your negative qualities. The other point is that growing up pretending to be someone else is not healthy. Just be you, Art." She said, looking into his eyes. Suddenly, he lunged forward and hugged her. She was taken aback at first, but hugged him back. Yeah, he wasn't built like the guys she dated in New York City, but for some reason she felt more secure now that she had with them.

It was the sound of Hermione clearing her throat that caused them to snap apart. "You two are working, I trust?"

"Of course we are Mom." Veronica replied. "Arthur just made a big breakthrough in our research, so I hugged him." She explained. Hermione just smirked and nodded before heading off. "By the way Art, Jughead's showing _Rebel Without A Cause_ at the drive-in tomorrow night. Do you maybe wanna go with me?"

Arthur did a double take. "W-what? Like the t-two of us?" 

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"I-is this l-like a date?" He asked.

"No, just two friends going to a movie." She replied and then internally slapped herself. She'd just blown her chance to have a romatic date with Arthur because her mouth had moved too fast. Of course, she couldn't know that Arthur was feeling disappointed by the answer.

"Oh. Okay. Good. Because that would be weird." He said.

"Definitely."

"Way too weird."

"Agreed."

"Yup, totally. But how do we get there? I don't have a car." He said.

"I already asked mom to let me borrow hers." She supplied. She left out the part where her mother had said there was to be no 'nookie-dookie'. Whatever the hell that was.

"Well then, yeah of course I'll be there." He said. "Not a date though, right?"

"Absolutely not."

* * *

_Riverdale High common room, the next day . . ._

"It's a quintessential rite of passage." Kevin said. He and Veronica were discussing her and Arthur's 'not-a-date-date' (as Kevin called it) at the Twilight that was supposed to happen that night. "Making out with your boy or girlfriend at the movies."

"Well, Arthur is not my boyfriend and I'm not his girlfriend, so there's not going to be any action." She said as Kevin jumped onto the sofa with her. 

"But you want him to be your boyfriend and you want to be his girlfriend." He said. "You can't really deny it. I've seen the looks you two give each other."

"Kevin, don't be ridiculous. This is not a date and-"

"What's not a date?" Dana said, entering the room and taking a seat opposite them. 

"Veronica and Arthur are going to the Twilight Drive-In together." He blurted out. Veronica smacked his shoulder.

"Really?" Dana asked. "That's actually kinda cute."

Veronica and Kevin both did a double take. Did they really just hear Dana call Arthur going out for the night with Veronica cute?

"Who are you and what have you done with Dana Williams?" Kevin said.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you had a crush on him?"

"Look, it's not happening between me and Arthur. We already tried, and it didn't work out. I was being a child." She said.

"You were crushing on him for years." Kevin said. "This isn't some badly written TV drama where the childhood sweehearts fall out of love that quickly."

"Arthur was never in love with me. And I was never in love with him. Pretending otherwise is just hurting us both." She said. "Look, part of me is always going to have feelings for Arthur, but that's probably never going to develop."

"Dana, I'm sorry for Cheryl's party." Veronica blurted out. "It wasn't cool and-"

"It's fine." Dana replied. "Art's trying to get Cheryl to give up the alpha bitch thing, but it's an uphil battle. And she likely would've done worse that night."

"Would've done worse at what?" Cheryl said. "Veronica! Nice to see you! Is it not just so devastating that your mother has to sink to such unspeakable lows to keep those Hermes knockoff bags on your arm?"

"Piss off Cheryl." Dana said bluntly. "Arthur might put up with your shit but I won't."

"Hmm, and yet, you're speaking with the Closet Monster." She said. "I just to remind you, Lodge, of the school's proper social hierarchy."

"Your friends with Arthur. Is that not breaking the proper social hierarchy?" Dana asked.

"Shut up, Williams." Cheryl replied. "I saw your mom, the waitress, talking to a Southside Serpent in the alley behind Pop's last night. See for yourself." Cheryl said, showing Veronica the photo before leaving.

"Who or what is a Southside Serpent?" Veronica said.

"They're a gang that stays on the south side of town" Dana explained. "Mostly they're just drug dealers and petty theives, but there's more than a few who are a little deranged."

"Then why was my mother with one of them?"

* * *

"Hang on, are you seriously saying that Batman could beat Spider-Man?" Arthur said. He had decided to try and talk with Kevin about his 'not-a-date-date' with Veronica and somehow their conversation on the way home from school had devolved into Marvel vs. DC.

"Batman has a plan for everything, of course he could beat Spider-Man." Kevin insisted.

"But he and Spider-Man don't exist in the same universe!"

"If they did, Batman would win. You're comparing a full grown man to a teenager!"

"A teenager who lift 10 tons!" Arthur replied. "Batman cannot lift ten tons, and he cannot beat Spider-Man. Fact."

"And Batman would have a plan to deal with him. Fact."

"No he wouldn't!"

"Yes he would!"

"No he wouldn't!"

"Yes he-"

"What are you two arguing about?" Betty asked them as she walked by.

"How Batman would beat Spider-Man." Kevin said.

"More like how Spider-Man would grind Batman into dust." Arthur replied, a death glare from Kevin. "Betty, can you please resolve this?"

"Sorry, but Wonder Woman would crush them both." Betty said, pointedly refusing to step into the debate. "Thanks for your help the other night, Art."

"No problem Betts, but we do need to talk at some point, okay?"

"Yeah sure." She said nonchalantly. "What were you talking about before your little nerd fight?"

"Arthur's going on a date with Veronica tonight at the Twilight." Keven blurted out.

"It's not a date!" Arthur snapped. "We're just going to the Twilight to see a movie together."

"Is anyone else going to be with you?" Betty asked.

"No, it's just the two of us." He said. Kevin and Betty shared a smirk.

"Date." They said simultaneously. 

"It is not! Gah, you two are the exact same!" He said before marching off.

* * *

_The Twilight Drive-In, that night . . ._

Arthur and Veronica were currently sitting in her mother's car watching _Rebel Without A Cause._ Ordinarily he'd be pointing out the sheer hilarity of Jughead of all people showing that film, but the fact that he was sharing a car with Veronica had already driven his brain into partial overdrive. 

"Wait, you've never had a long-term relationship?" Veronica asked. Of course they just happened to be discussing his romantic life, despite his preference for literally any other conversation topic. It was obvious that he wasn't escaping the conversation however, especially with Veronica.

"No, never. Dana and I lasted a few months and that was the one serious relationship I had."

"Lipstick Incident?" She asked.

"Lipstick Incident." He confirmed. "Before you ask, no I am not telling you."

"Archie already said that Jughead was involved in it somehow." 

"Because of course he did." Arthur sighed.

"He didn't say anything else." Veronica said quickly. "Art, whatever happened, maybe you and Dana weren't meant to be a couple. I mean, she said that today-"

"Wait, she said that her and I weren't meant to be?"

"Look, she said that part of her will always have feelings for you, but that she's at peace with you two just being friends."

Arthur was stunned. Really? She'd admitted it just like that? "Well I . . . I'm a little stunned, I gotta say. Still, it's a step forward." 

"It is." Veronica smiled. "Every guy I've dates has been some sort of jock or come from money and most of them thought that being a jock or coming from money meant they were entitled to sex."

"Well, you denied them, right?"

"I was a bitchy party girl, Art." She said. "I let them. More than once."

"Wait . . you've . . ."

"Had sex? Yeah." She confirmed. "Not moments I'm particularly proud of, if I'm honest. I had zero self-respect so I let them go to town on me. Some of them were . . . rougher than I liked."

"Assholes." Arthur muttered angrily.

"I assume you're still a virgin, seeing as you've never had a long-term relationship?" She asked.

"You're going to have to get me really, really drunk to elaborate." He said. Veronica nodded. It was obviously not something he was eager to discuss. 

"It's part of the reason I went on the date with Chuck." She said, stirring her straw around her drink cup. 

"What, because it was expected?" He asked. "Pretty lame reason if you ask me."

"If only I'd realised that before." She said. "Call me crazy, but I want to try something different."

"Something different?"

"Well, I've always dated those sorts of guys. Maybe it's time I tried a shy, quiet guy. Besides, if the movies are right, they treat you like a damn queen." She said. Arthur felt a tiny spark of hope in his chest. Maybe she liked him as well? No, that was impossible. If he couldn't even muster the courage to ask her out, then she'd never go out with him.

The shouting behind them resumed. "Fucking Serpents." He muttered before leaning his head out the window. "Shut up!"

"Piss off!" One of the Serpents replied.

"That's it!" Veronica said. "You know what happens to a snake when a high heel steps on it?!" She shouted back. "Shut up or you'll find out!" She climbed back in the car, to the appreciative clapping and horn honking from the other cars.

"I cannot believe you just threatened a gang-banger." Arthur said. Yes, he was slightly scared of Veronica now . . and slightly turned on. Sue him, he was a teenage boy.

"I've dealt with worse. I just hate when people disrespect my cinema experience." She said. Arthur chuckled.

"You are literally the only teenager in the world who talks like that." He said.

"Am not, Mr 'I'm so smart because I refernece Shakespeare.'" She giggled.

"Shut up." He laughed. The two of them locked eyes as they calmed down. 

"Seriously Art, why have no girls gone out with you?"

"Well, look at me." He said. "I'm scrawny, for one thing. And ugly."

"You are definitely not ugly." She said. "If we were in New York City, your eyes would have every girl swooning. Seriously, your eyes are gorgeous."

"My eyes? Really?" He asked. Veronica was alarmed that she had let that slip, but kept her cool.

"Yeah, definitely. And you are absolutely not ugly at all."

"You're lying."

"You really think I'd lie, Art?" She asked. "I'm not lying, and you are not ugly."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not, Art. Hell, you're actually pretty handsome. In a. . . quiet, understated way." 

"Really?" He asked. He could feel his heart soar at her words.

"Yes, you are." She said. They finally turned to watch the rest of the movie in silence, but as the film approached its climax, she shifted slightly to rest her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to get comfortable." She said, taking his hand in hers and draping it over her shoulder before kissing his cheek. _Yeah, I could get used to this;_ she thought.

* * *

_Cooper house, at the same time . . ._

Betty and Archie had arranged for a study date, and for once had managed to keep him focused for long enough to actually work their way through the questions. As soon as they finished though, it, like most of their study dates, descended into a makeout session. Of course, they had decided to go further

"Fucking hell, Betty." Archie groaned her her hand pumped his member, her lips ghosting over his neck. "Fuck, you're good at this."

Betty smirked proudly. "Does my hand feel good Arch?"

"Fuck yes." Archie managed to say, a coherent thought barely in his head. He could feel his climax approaching.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Came a stunned voice. Just like that, he came back to reality . . .

. . . To see Alice Cooper looking straight at them.


	14. Confrontation

"What did I tell you?" Alice said to Fred. They, along with Archie and Betty were in the young girl's room and Alice of course, was not going to let this go to waste. "Archie, would you like to share with us what you and Betty were doing during your 'study date'? And don't leave out any details."

"Mom, it was me and-"

"Silence, Betty. Let Archie explain." Alice continued sternly. "He's not denying it. Your son is some sort of predator."

That got Betty's back up. "Why are you doing this?! Why are you putting Archie on trial?!"

"Because i know what sort of person he is-"

"Wait a minute, that's what this is about?" Fred said. Now he was getting angry. "Your crazy grudge against my teenage son?!"

"Archie's my boyfriend mom, and that will never change." Betty said, resolutely.

"They're teenagers Alice, things like this are going to happen. We're done here."

"Oh we are far from being done here." Alice said, fully intending to go on with her little crusade.

"Stop." Archie said.

"Shut up."

"Stop!" He thundered. "You're right Mrs Cooper. I'm selfish, and I'm stupid, and I don't deserve to be Betty's boyfriend, but I love her."

"It's not love, it's lust. Just like your brother with that Lodge girl-"

"Alice I swear to God . . ." Fred said angrily. 

"You swear to God-"

"You publish one word about this mom, and I'll tell everyone that I initiated everything."

"Betty-" Alice started before her daughter cut her off.

"That I started everything sexual in our relationship. That I forced him to accept it. That I finally . . . snapped. Like Polly. It'll prove what everyone says about us, that crazy runs in the family. Like mother, like daughter."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Bertty stared her mother down.

"They're teenagers." Fred said. "We can't control what they do in their private time, but the best we can do is make sure they're safe. We are done here. Archie?" He said, motioning for his son to leave. Figuring that he had overstayed his welcome, Archie left quickly, his father behind him. "Archie . . ." He said. His sone turned to him. "You are not . . . stupid or selfish, or anything like that. You're not anything you said. This wasn't your fault."

Archie hugged him tightly. "I love her dad."

"I know you do, son. And I know I can't stop you from doing that stuff. Just . . . be safe while you're doing it, okay?"

Archie nodded. His father was familiar with his and Betty's intimate escapades, not that Alice would (or could) ever know, and was grateful that Fred gave him so much leeway. Having a father like Fred Andrews was of course a very, very lucky thing.

And he was only just starting to realise that

* * *

_At the Twilight, after the movie had concluded . . ._

"You okay, Ronnie?" Arthur asked. Veronica had gone mid-film to get more popcorn, but ever since she'd gotten back, she'd been distracted. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Art." She replied, starting the car. "Not a fan of the Serpents then?"

"They're criminals." He said lowly. "Why would I be a fan of them?" 

"Just curious." She responded. In truth, she was a bit baffled by his intense hatred for the Serpents. I mean yeah, they were criminals, but if was just petty thievery and drug dealing, why was he so vehement in his hatred of them. There was something else going there, and she was determined to put it together. "I can drop you home if you'd like?" She offered.

"Thanks, Ronnie." He replied, a little distracted. Why did she want to know why he hated the Serpents? Wasn't them being criminals enough? He wasn't stupid enough to deny that Southside had been basically ignored and allowed to fall into disrepair by people who couldn't care less what happened. None of this changed the fact that they were criminals.

"Why do you assume that they're all criminals. De Niro was in a street gang, remember?"

"A non-violent one." Arthur responded. "And he took a legitimate career. The Serpents just refuse to entertain the idea of going legitimate. They've got a chip on their shoulder and don't even try to talk things through."

Veronica decided not to push the issue further. There was obviously some major reason (possibly more than one) he felt the way he did about them. Time to switch the topic. "Have you thought about where you want to go for college?"

"That was a bit out of the blue." He replied. "But to answer the question, I have. I want to go to New York University. Study for a BFA at Tisch School of Arts. What about you?"

"I want to study business at Harvard. I'm the heir to Lodge Industries, so I guess it's expected."

"Like I said earlier, doing something because you're expected to is dumb." He said, frowning. "You should do something you're passionate about."

"Then why haven't you auditioned for that play yet, hmm?" She asked. Arthur opened his mouth to speak before snapping it shut again. Okay, she did have a point there.

"I haven't auditioned because I don't know if I'd get it." He admitted. "I'm scared that if I do go and audition, I'll get rejected, and that'll be my only shot at an acting career gone."

"Why?" She asked. "One failed audition doesn't mean you chances of a career go up in smoke. If you give up after one audition, for a community play mind you, then that's on you."

Arthur thought her words over for a moment. It was true, the actors he'd worked with on his internship had likely auditioned for dozens of films they were never actually cast in. Hell, Chris Evans had to wait three years after an education film before he got a successful audition for a film. 

"I'm just nervous."

"And that's normal Art, but the sooner you do it, the sooner it's over."

"That's a poor way of looking at something you go into because you're passionate about it." He said. "I haven't even decided if I'm doing it or not. I was never into doing romances."

Veronica laughed. "You want to be an actor, but aren't big on doing romances?"

"Strange, isn't it?" He said. "I can get used to it, but it doesn't mean I have to be into it. For me, romance should be saved for your partner."

"Just when I think you couldn't become more of a romantic, you say something like that." She said. _Is this what I was missing while I was dating jocks?_ She wondered. Yes of course, she'd seen the artsy students at her school. Shy wallflowers who generally kept to themselves. Easy bullying targets but from what she'd picked up, were genuinely caring. So far, Arthur fit the stereotype to a T.

Well, apart from when he'd nearly killed Chuck. They still needed to talk about that, but she'd decided that she had to wait for a better moment to bring it up.

"And here we are." She said, pulling up outside the Andrews house. "Huh. Quaint."

"Well not all of us have the money you do, Ms 1%." Arthur replied. "Sorry, that was unfair."

"No harm done. I made a dumb comment too." She says as Arthur got out. "For what it's worth, I'm glad that it was you who came with me tonight. I had a great time."

"So did I." He smiled. "We uh . . . we should do it again sometime."

"We should. How about . . . Saturday? We could go to a restaurant or something."

 _"Un restaurante suena bien"_ He said, suppressing a smirk as Veronica snapped around from the stick shift to look at him.

 _"Espera, hablas español?"_ She replied.

_"Si."_

_"Estás lleno de sorpresas, Arthur Andrews."_ She said, smiling and shaking her head before leaving. Arthur smiled and headed inside, his giant smile wiped when he entered to find a sombre-looking Archie and Fred.

"What happened?"

"Alice caught Archie and Betty in the act. She's trying to break them up." His father explained.

"Why does she have a grudge like thaqt against me? I haven't done anything to her." Archie said.

"Alice is fucking nuts." Arthur replied. "Her article about Cheryl was out of line and this just proves she's lost it."

The other two nodded. "Look, it's been a long day. I'm gonna hit the sack. Arthur, make sure Archie gets to bed soon." Fred said, heading upstairs.

"I will dad!"

"Oh come on!" 

The two boys had shouted this at the same time, causing Fred to laugh as he made his way to his room.

"Seriously, why does he always put you in charge?"

"Because I'm the responsible one and you girlfriend's mother caught the two of you fucking each other?"

"It was just a handjob-"

"Just a handjob? You're losing your touch, Arch." Arthur smirked.

"I'm not losing my touch, I-" He cut himself off when he realised what Arthur was saying. "Oh you're just an ass." He frowned. Arthur meanwhile was doubling over in laughter.

"15 years and you're just learning to pick up on what I say?" He laughed. "Wow, you are slow."

"Fuck you." Archie said, a little angrily. 

"It was a joke, Arch."

"Yeah well sometimes your jokes don't sound like jokes, okay?" 

"Archie, it was damn joke. Lighten up."

"Oh screw you!" Archie shouted suddenly. "Just because I can actually talk to girls, doesn't mean you need to tear me down over it."

"Arch-"

"It's no wonder Veronica went out with Chuck. You can't even talk to her!"

"I just got back from the drive-in with her! We're going out again on Saturday!" Arthur said angrily. "You think you're all that, Archie? You're not. You're some dumb fucking jock who couldn't even spit out how much he wanted his best friend until I set you two up. Hell, you'd still be in second grade if we hadn't helped you!"

"Fuck off, Art." Archie said, storming upstairs. Arthur decided against shouting after him. It wasn't worth it. If his brother wanted to be a moody asshole, then he wasn't going to get in his way. Fuck him.

His phone dinged.

_Hey, thanks again for coming tonight._

_No problem, V. Thanks for getting the Serpents to shut up._

_They were getting on my nerves as well._

_For the record, you're a really good pillow._

Arthur blushed.

_Thanks._

_It's late. I should get to bed. Goodnight, V._

_Goodnight Art. See you at school!_


	15. Therapy Sessions

Watching Archie at football tryouts wasn't exactly how Art had planned to spend his afternoon, but Veronica had dragged him along to it. Archie and her were friends now apparently, and she was insistent on Arthur joining them. It took a bit of convincing, but he had eventually agreed. Not that it mattered to him; he was reading through a _Romeo & Juliet_ script in preparation for the audition.

"Art, you still with us?" Veronica said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, just looking over lines for the play."

"So you are auditioning?" Betty asked.

"I think I will." He replied, flicking the page over as Archie made his way up to them.

"How about you Archie? How are you faring?" Veronica asked.

"I'm okay. Coach Clayton says I have a shot at making Varsity captain this year, so I'm not focused on anything else right now." He explained.

"Mr fucking Perfect." Arthur muttered, just a little too loudly.

"Something you wanna say Arthur?" Archie asked testily.

"Nah, I'm good." He replied, shoving the script into his bag. "I've got an appointment to make."

"Appointment?" Veronica asked as Arthur left.

"He visits a psychiatrist once a week." Came another voice. They turned to see Cheryl walking up to them, an uncharacteristic look of concern on her face. 

"You know why?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not telling you." She snapped. "I'm here to formally invite you to Jason's memorial at Thornhill this weekend. To my surprise and chargirn, my mother added you to the guest list."

"I'm going to guess and say Arthur was already on there?" Betty asked rhetorically. Cheryl turned to her.

"Of course, he's the only one out of you who actually gives a shit about me." She said, matter-of-factly before walking off. Veronica followed.

"Look, Cheryl this has been a terrible week for you-"

"What's your point?"

"Look, I don't want to be locked in a catfight to the death. It's not fair on you and it's not fair-"

"On Art." Cheryl finished. Veronica was a little surprised that she'd referred to the boy by his nickname, and in a voice that actually sounded pretty vulnerable. Was he a weak spot for her? "If you really want to extend an olive branch, you can come to a sleepover I'm having."

"Alright. When?"

"Night before the memorial. I don't want to spend the night before I bury my brother alone." The redheaded girl said. 

"Cheryl, did you and Arthur ever-"

"No." Cheryl said. _That was a little too quick_ , Veronica thought. She decided not to press the issue further. She'd get it out of Arthur eventually.

* * *

_Office of Dr Paul Jackson M.D, licensed psychiatrist_

At least Dr Jackson knew when to not press him too hard. Arthur has been seeing the Columbia graduate for near on a year by now, and he was convinced the boy was making progress, however much was going on. Of course, he was still shocked when he learned of what had happened between Arthur and Chuck.

"I don't know if I would've stopped if he hadn't said anything." Arthur said. "I . . . that wasn't me."

"Then who else was it Arthur?" Jackson asked. "You have endured his bullying for years, and the first time you got a hint of power over him, you took it too far."

"I know that." Arthur snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to . . . look, I know I took it too far. Christ, the guy's a douche but I don't want him to die."

"There's something deeper at play here, Arthur. You recognise when you've done wrong, and then you try to justify it by using your past at Chuck's hands." Jackson replied.

"But it's no real justification. I know." Arthur said, sighing as his head flopped into his hands.

"By something else, I mean that you have a protective instinct."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Some of us take it further than we should." He said. "Your father has been protective of you and Archie, wouldn't you say?"

"Of Archie." Arthur scoffed. "He was always focused on securing Archie's future."

"Have you ever considered that may be due to the possibility that Archie hasn't figured out what he wants to do when he graduates?" Jackson asked. "What I'm getting at is that your father may have shown more concern for Archie is because he may not know where he wants to go after high school. You do."

"Then he's done a lousy job of explaning it." Arthur said. Jackson was on a roll though.

"Arthur, do you think that you may have unconsciously projected Archie onto Chuck that night?" He asked. Arthur snapped his head to the dark-skinned man.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm asking if you think you unconsciously projected Archie onto Chuck that night when you attacked him."

"I don't want to kill my own brother!"

"That's not what I asked though is it?" He asked. "In fact, that may have been the reason you stopped." 

"Oh screw that, there's no way."

"But there is a way. It is a distinct possibility you did."

"But wouldn't that be a good thing, considering I stopped?"

"No, because it points to the fact that you may have some violent tendencies towards Archie." He said. Arthur sighed. He didn't want to even consider that, and absolutely refused to. "Unfortunately we're out of time, but we will discuss this more next week."

Arthur nodded, thanked Jackson, and left the room to see his father waiting for him. "Arthur, Veronica called. Apparently she's coming to our house to work on your Drama project this afternoon?" He asked as they left.

"Yeah, we're doing it on _Citizen Kane._ " He said as they climbed into the truck.

"You are unhealthily obsessed with that movie." Fred laughed.

"It's the best movie of all time." Arthur defended.

* * *

_Pop's Chock'Lit Shoppe, that evening . . ._

"I think it's great. What you guys are doing for Jason." Carson said. He had turned into something of a source for Betty's little investigation into Jason's death. The two had been friends when he was still alive, and Carson felt he owed it to Jason to try and help.

"You two were on the water polo team together. Were you close?" Betty asked.

"He was a friend." Carson replied. "Look, this is just us talking, right?" 

"Of course."

"I just feel guilty about it." He said. He looked around to make sure no one else was listening before he turned to back to Betty. "A few months ago, Jason started acting . . . well, I guess Dana would say withdrawn."

"Any idea why?"

"I thought it had something to do with Polly." He said. "They'd been dating for a few weeks before he changed. We stopped hanging out, he stopped answering my calls, then get this: he starts hawking all of his stuff. Anything he could get cash for; his Xbox, his books, everything. Then I heard he started dealing drugs."

"Drugs?"

"Yeah. Whether it was weed or pills or anything else, I have no idea. By then we weren't talking anymore."

"And this was after he and Polly got together?"

"Yes, but-"

"Carson?" A voice said. The two turned to see Dana entering the diner. "Carson, mom wanted you at home. She didn't sound happy." She explained. 

"Alright." He replied. "Sorry Betty." He said before leaving. The seat opposite Betty was taken up by the olive-skinned girl. "I want to help." She said.

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked.

"I want to help. Come on Betty, you know I can." She said. Betty weighed things up. Dana was someone you'd want on your side; she was excellent at putting things together and had a knack for being able to get the truth out of people.

"But why do you want to help?" She asked.

"Look at it like this Betty: Arthur's my best friend. He was out of town for all summer. He's the one person in this whole town who could look at this entire thing objectively. Whoever killed Jason is going to know that Art can view the whole thing from the outside, and that he's utterly incorruptible."

"So you think the faster we find the killer, the less likely he is to kill Art?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Part of me will always have feelings for him, but the fact isd, it's not going to happen. Plus, if he's in danger, so is Veronica."

Betty nodded. She was still unsure if Veronica was being completely truthful, but more help was always welcome, and she had to admit, Dana had a point. There was a strong chance the killer would soon turn his attention to Arthur because of his being away over summer and inability to see things in grey.

"Alright. Talk to Jughead tomorrow. He'll bring you up to speed."

* * *

_Andrews house, that evening . . ._

"Wait, so that shot was actually just invented for the movie?" Veronica asked arthur. The two were currently in his room at the as they tired to whittle away more at their assignment. It was slow going, but they were getting there.

"You're a quick study." He smiled. 

"And to think, these were literally done because he didn't know they'd even been declared impossible. I see why Orson Welles is your favourite actor, Art." 

"And director." He added. Veronica had shown up that evening having traded in her usual skirt for a pair of leggings; she wanted to be comfortable while they worked. They were designer of course.

Arthur for his part, was struggling to focus on the work because of it. The leggings hugged her body tightly, and every time he tried to shift his attention to his laptop, he found himself distracted by her. _Focus, Art!_ He thought. _You're acting like some hormone-addled teenager!_

"Son, it's time for-oh." His father said, opening the door. "Um . . hey."

"Hi. Um . . "

"I'm uh . . . I'm his old man. Fred."

"Dad, this is Veronica. Veronica, this is my dad." Arthur said.

"Veronica? You're uh . . . you're Hermione's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mr Andrews. She's talked about you a lot." The Latina said smoothly.

"Um . . well uh . . that's good." Fred replied.

"Dad, we're uh . . . we're actually in the middle of our project, so . . ."

"Right, yeah. I'll just uh . . . I'll just close this. Not all the way, just leave it open a crack."

"Dad, you're rambling." Arthur said, his face tinting red with embarassment. 

"Right. Uh . . . I'll see you later then." Fred replied, not-so-subtly peering on them as he headed back downstairs.

"Christ, he can be embarrassing sometimes." 

"He's your father and you're alone in your bedroom with a girl. My mother would be the exact same." Veronica laughed. Arthur's face went even redder when he realised Veronica was right. It was the first time in a while that he had brought a girl home, and given the weird territory he was in with Veronica, it wasn't an ideal situation.

"So you're auditioning then?" She asked. "For the play?"

"Yeah. I have to have some sort of resume when I audition for a film, otherwise they won't give me another look." 

"I could help you with the lines?" She offered. "Just because I was a rich bitch in Manhattan, I'm not unfamiliar with Shakespeare."

"I don't see why not . . . we're actually not doing too badly with the assignment." Arthur replied. "Hang on, I'll get the scriptbook." He said, digging into his small bookshelf. "Ah-hah!" He said, pulling it out. "I've been collecting Shakespeare plays for a while. Archie, in all his wisdom, thinks they're horrendously dull."

"Well he is a football jock." She replied. "Shall we begin?"

They rehearsed sections for the next hour or so, with Veronica taking he part of Juliet. Things actually went well; Arthur always preferred to have someone else to rehearse with than doing it on his own. That just always felt weird.

"Shit! The time!" Veronica said, looking at her phone. "I was supposed to be home half an hour ago."

"My dad can drive you home?" He offered. Hopefully his father wouldn't mind.

"That would actually be brilliant." She said, relieved. The two packed away the various books that were strewn across his bed and made their way downstairs.

"Dad, are we able to take Veronica home?" Arthur asked.

"I will. You're staying here."

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to speak with Hermione and I know you won't want to stick around." Fred replied. Arthur threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine." Arthur said.

"You're a lifesaver, Mr Andrews." Veronica smiled. "See you tomorrow, Art."

"See you then, Ronnie." The two hugged and she left.

* * *

_Rivierdale High Blue and Gold office, the next day . . ._

"Betty, I'm sorry. That's hardcore." Jughead said. He, along with Betty and now Dana, were trying to piece together what had happened when Betty had told them that Polly had attempted suicide after the fight between her and Jason.

"Me too." Dana said. "Did you try and call her?"

"I asked Dad if I could. He said she was getting better until she heard about Jason's death, then she had a huge setback. He doesnt want to risk another." Betty explained. Dana nodded understandingly. Being friends with Arthur had given her some insight into how mental illnesses worked, though she would never admit it.

"But why does a rich kid sell drugs?" Jughead asked. _A good question,_ Dana thought.

"He was trying to get away from his parents." Betty said.

"There's something else there." Dana said, shaking her head. "Drug dealers?" She offered.

"We live in a small town in upstate New York. Everyone knows everyone. Is that even possible?" Betty asked.

"Well it's a theory." Jughead said. 

"And the boring explanation's the more likely one." Dana added. "So yours is probably right, Betts."

"But why would he have to run away from Mommy and Daddy?" Jughead asked. The question seemed rhetorical to Dana until Betty answered it.

"Because they're monsters."

"That's not an answer." Dana replied, shaking her head. "Sorry, that was rude. It is an an answer, but-"

"Not the one we're looking for." Betty acknowledged, unoffended.

"I spoke to Carson last night. He doesn't know anything else." Dana said. "The only people who know the answers for sure are Polly, who we can't reach, and Jason, who's dead."

"Dead end." Betty sighed.

"Not neccessarily." Jughead said, causing both girls' heads to snap up. "Like you said Dana, we can't reach one and the other's dead, but their bedrooms, their houses . . ." He trailed off. Both girls nodded, but Dana was a bit alarmed. That was breaking and entering. Arthur would never forgive her.

"I have to go; cheer training." Betty said, gathering her bag and leaving.

"I should probably get going too. Drama Club and all that." Dana added.

"No problem." Jughead said. "You and I never hung out a lot. Why now?"

"Because Arthur's the next logical target."

"Assuming murderers think logically." Jughead replied. "But that's not why. You've never hung out with me while you were close with Arthur, and not to mention the Lipstick-" He cut himself off when he saw Dana's face. Obviously still a sore spot.

"Arthur is smart, kind, supportive, funny . . ." Dana replied. "But seeing nuance is not his strength. He sees your dad as a Serpent and that makes you bad by association."

"I have nothing to do with my 'father'." Jughead spat. "He drinks way too much and doesn't care about me at all."

"Try telling Art that. Look, we've both . . . endured our fathers. I know a kindred spirit when I see one."

"Your father didn't emotionally abuse you." 

"No, he did worse." Dana said darkly. That got his attention.

"Worse?" He asked. "Did he-"

"It wasn't sexual Jughead, so get that out of your head." She replied. "But yes, he did get physical from time to time."

"Are you getting help?" He asked. 

"I see Dr Jackson once a week."

"Isn't he Arthur's psychiatrist too?"

"He's the only qualified psychiatrist in town." Dana replied. "Why?"

"I think I might need one." Jughead replied. "And not just for my dad issues. I . . . I think I have some girl issues."

"Who's the girl in question?"

"Not that type of girl issue. I think . . ." He trailed off, trying to think of the right words. "I don't know. It's probably nothing."

"Jughead, mental issues aren't nothing." She said gently. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Well . . . I don't know. It's like . . . I can't talk with Archie or Betty about their relationship because they start making sly comments about sex and I . . . I just can't understand them when they do."

Dana nodded. "Have you ever felt sexual attraction to anyone?"

"No." He shook his head. "But at the same time . . . I want to fall in love with someone. Having sex with anyone else seems kind of pointless, doesn't it?"

Again, she nodded. "You haven't mentioned this to Archie?"

"No. He'll just say the wrong thing and then our friendship will be finished. You know what he's like; his mouth's faster than his brain." He said. Another nod. Dana knew that Archie would just say something stupid.

"Do you know what asexuality is, Jughead?"

"Yeah. Complete lack of sexual attraction to anyone." He provided. "But that's the thing. I do want to have sex with someone, just not any random person. I want to be able to connect with someone."

"Have you heard of demisexuality?"

"No, can't say I have."

"Pur broadly, it means that you don't feel sexual attraction to someone without emotional attraction first. Of course, it varies from person to person. Sexuality exists on a spectrum and it's the biggest variable in the world." She said. Jughead nodded. Was she actually trying to understand him?

"Are you saying that I'm . . . demisexual?" he asked.

"I'm not a therapist, but maybe you should talk with Mrs Burble. Failing that, talk to Dr Jackson." She said, passing him a business card. "He doesn't charge for anyone in 'unique circumstances', which I think you qualify for."

"I'll give him a call then." He said. He didn't exactly think that the school's counselor would be able to help him with this. 

"I really do need to get going, but obviously we'll talk more at another time. See ya, Jug."

"Yeah. See ya, Dana."


End file.
